Judgment
by DrakeRise
Summary: At a young age, Harry discovered Tales of Symphonia. He knew he was different so maybe he could do the things the characters in the game did? Join Harry Potter, now Harry Irving, as he changes from the scrawny boy in the cupboard under the stairs into a young warrior and discovers a world he had only ever dreamed about.
1. Chapter 1

**Judgment!**

**By DraceenaRise**

**Prologue**

"This game's stupid!"

Harry looked over at his cousin as he threw the controller at the floor, a 'game over' showing on the screen. He inwardly laughed. That was the first battle of the game. He had been playing on it for quite literally a minute. He turned back to his chores and listened as his Uncle and Aunt tell Dudley that the game was a horrible gift.

Dudley had been given 'Tales of Symphonia' for his fifth birthday by a cousin on Vernon's side of the family. Apparently he had forgotten how old Dudley was and had bought him a game much too advanced for the dim witted boy. Petunia and Vernon were less than pleased that Dudley had been given such an 'abnormal' game. Magic? Elves? Half-Elves? Giant tree? What was all of this rubbish?

Personally Harry thought it seemed really interesting and the controls didn't seem that complicated. They took the disk out of the game-cube and put it back in the box before throwing it in the bin.

Harry quickly finished picking up the wrapping paper and took it over to the bin. As he put the paper in he took the box out and hid it inside his overlarge t-shirt. His Aunt looked over at what was taking him so long but looked away again when she saw he was just squashing the paper down to make more room in the bin.

As he went round the room again picking up more paper he slipped the game under the door to his cupboard. No sense in wasting a perfectly good gift right? And if it was a bad game he could sell it.

He spent the rest of the day just tidying up after his cousin before cooking a huge celebratory dinner. It was his cousins fifth birthday after all.

When he went back into his cupboard later that night he tucked the game safely away in one of his draws.

You see, Harry was no ordinary boy. For a start he lived in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry was an orphan. His parent's died in a car crash when he was a baby so he was sent to live with his Aunt, who was his mother's sister.

Of course since Petunia never liked Harry's mom, she doesn't like Harry either. For as long as Harry could remember he had been forced to live in the cupboard under the stairs and work like slave for his relatives. His cupboard was cramped and uncomfortable; especially since his Uncle had moved the old shoe rack in there when they got a new one for their anniversary last year.

It was a darn sight more comfortable than the floor but Harry wasn't about to tell them that.

Another thing that made Harry different from other boys his age was that he had a power. He didn't know what it was or how much it was capable of but it always healed him when he was hurt and once he had managed to move something from across the room. He knew he was different. He was a freak.

Harry listened to his relatives moving about upstairs. They were due to go on holiday to Spain tomorrow for their annual holiday. They would be gone for four weeks leaving Harry alone in the house.

Sure enough when morning came the Dursleys left for the airport after giving Harry stern orders to not let the neighbours see him.

When he could no longer hear the car Harry took the game out of the cupboard and placed the first disc into Dudley's GameCube.

It took Harry four days to complete the first play through since he had very little need for food or sleep. His second try took a whole week since he spent time doing all of the side quests and finishing the collector's manual and the monster list. He searched online and found someone who had found out all of the side quests so Harry knew where to go and when.

After he had finished the second play through he closed his eyes. He focused inwards and searched for his power.

...

...

The next year the Dursleys left Harry again. He pulled out Symphonia and began to play again. He paused at the scene in the Triet Ruins. Genis could sense the Mana in the air around him. Maybe he could do the same. Genis had explained to Lloyd that mana is more essential to life than water. That would mean that all life had mana which implied that anyone with enough focus and practice could sense it.

Harry nodded to himself and shut the game down, returned it to his cupboard and went out to a clearing behind the Dursleys house. He found it last year when he was running from Dudley once. It was far enough into the small woods that no one would find him but close enough that he could get home quickly. He had been using it to train in ever since. It was the only place in the neighbourhood he could practice magic in. So far he had only learnt a few spells but he didn't really have any need to learn battle magic. He focused on healing instead.

There was an incident when he was learning healing magic though. When he cast _**dispel**_ on himself he got a huge headache and ended up passing out. When he woke up he looked to see what the problem was. He was surprised to see that his 'mana core' (What he called the large well of mana near his heart, not counting what flowed all around his body though.) was at least ten times the size it was before. Also the strange mana on his head, where the jagged lightning shaped scar was, was gone too. Aside from that he felt better than he had in ages.

He practiced using his feet like Regal as well as training with his hands. There was a bunch of clubs at the local community centre that focused on different martial arts. He watched their lessons through the windows whenever he had the chance so while no one was actually teaching him he was learning properly.

He had also found some old sticks that he used as swords. He had two sticks that he used as duel swords. He has always been ambidextrous because sometimes he was unable to use one hand due to 'accidents' caused by his Uncle or cousin. He quickly learned how to use both so he was able to complete his chores and avoid more 'accidents'.

Harry looked over his clearing and sighed happily. It was relatively large. There was a tree stump on the furthest side where an old oak had fallen down. The tree itself lay next to the stump. Harry had taken the small axe from the Dursleys garage and used it to smoothen out the stump as best he could. The axe was far too small to be of any use in combat.

The ground in the middle of the clearing was compact and bare of grass from the year that Harry had spent training in it.

Harry walked over and sat on the stump. He closed his eyes and reached inwards until he found his mana. He then tried to stretch his senses outwards but felt nothing. He opened his eyes and glared at the floor. He then spotted a line of ants walking across the ground. He closed his eyes again and focused down at the ants on the ground in front of him.

It took a few minutes and several tries but Harry eventually managed to find the ants' mana. He then focused elsewhere and managed to find the trees around him. By the time the sun set he was able to feel all of the life in the forest around him, within a certain distance. He could just about reach the other end of the clearing. Harry smiled and laughed. He then thought about what would happen if he fed his mana into something. Would it change it? His mana was slightly different.

Harry decided to give it a try. He looked around at the lives around him and he found a fox. He then took in a sharp breath as it carefully stepped into the clearing he was in. He tentatively reached out with his mana and brushed against the fox.

He snapped his eyes open in shock.

He could feel the fox' emotions now. The fox was curious but a little weary too and ready to run at a moment's notice. Harry carefully fed a little more of his magic to the fox along with mental assurances that he wouldn't hurt it. The fox tiled its head but calmed down considerably. Now all Harry could sense from it was confusion.

He spent several hours 'talking' to the fox. He would send over images and memories and emotions then the fox would send them back. Eventually he sent the fox a picture of his cupboard and a 'farewell' before he stood up and left for home.

Harry slept until noon.

...

...

It had been another year and again Harry was left alone. This time the Dursleys had left a week earlier but they would be back at the same time. Harry didn't have anything to complain about.

This past year Vernon had decided to get a real wood fire, then assigned Harry to chopping firewood. Within a few weeks he had decided he didn't like it and had the chimney boarded back up and an artificial fire put in its place.

What this meant was Harry now had a selection of axes that he could use. He practiced using them in his clearing. He cut up the fallen oak. The only thing that had made its home there was some fungus and lichen. He used the axes a lot but he found it much easier to use duel swords for fighting.

He had also made a lot of headway with his magic. He had mastered the novice and Intermediate tiers. He was running out of spells to practice. The only spells he hadn't learnt where fire spells. He wanted to learn a water spell that could put out any fires he made first.

As he was searching online for any spells that he hadn't encountered in the game he came across something interesting. Symphonia wasn't the only game to use magic the way it did. There was a whole series of games made by Namco called 'Tales'. 'Tales of Eternia', 'Tales of Phantasia', 'Tales of Vesperia' and many others also used magic the same way. Harry grinned and pulled out a spare note book. It took him two days but he eventually wrote down all the spells and had them organised by element and by difficulty.

He then began his magical training again.

...

...

Dudley had just turned eight. That meant that Harry was seven but he would be turning eight soon too. He had learnt a lot in his years. He dropped out of school but the authority's never asked why. The Dursleys made up something about him being home schooled and Vernon's friends in the police station faked some documents for him.

Vernon had been getting more and more aggressive lately so Harry had been spending more time in his clearing than in the Dursleys house.

He sighed. It was getting harder and harder to live with them but it wasn't like he had anywhere to go. He spent the whole summer practicing spells. He had played through tales of Symphonia so many times that he had practically memorised it word for word.

His spell casting was coming along nicely. It had taken him a while to get used to his increased mana core. He had managed to learn _**tidal wave**_ so he was able to learn the fire spells. He fired at a wall of earth he had made using some earth spells and put out any fires he started with tidal wave.

He managed to learn all the fire spells up to the level he had learned all the others by the time the Dursleys came back from their holiday.

...

...

Harry looked down at the ground. He had been running from Dudley's gang. He had somehow ended up on the roof of the community centre. When the boys gave up and left Harry walked around the roof, looking for a way down. He spied a lamp post not far from the roof and a low hanging branch on a tree not far from that.

He jumped off the roof, landed on the top of the lamp post and leapt onto the branches of the tree. Two more jumps had him safely on the ground. He stood up straight and dusted himself down.

"Hey kid." He looked up at the man approaching him. "That was impressive."

Harry smiled. "Thank you, sir."

He smiled down at Harry. "You know, I teach some gymnastics classes here if you're interested in joining?"

Harry looked down at the ground. "No. No... I would like to but... I can't. I'm sorry." Harry turned and ran off into the forest. It didn't take him long to get to his clearing. He wasn't even breathing hard thanks to his physical training. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair which was getting kind of long. He had managed to persuade Petunia to let him grow it out.

His logic was that if it was longer he could put it in a ponytail and it might lie flatter.

Harry sat on his stump. So, he had somehow flown onto the community centre roof. He grinned. He had flown. He closed his eyes and began picturing wings. Oh that would be cool.

...

...

Harry tilted his head when he heard the mail slot clink. He didn't even have to wait to be asked to get the mail, he just did it. He knew what was expected of him.

The Dursleys only treated him like a slave now, after what happened with one of Dudley's friends. The boy had caught Harry alone but Harry had broken him arm. He accompanied the boy to hospital and apologised repeatedly to him and the boy's mother, the doctors and the police that the boys mum insisted were called. He was suitably charming the whole time and was very embarrassed, 'I'm sorry. I don't know my own strength sometimes. We were wrestling and I got him in a bad hold, he tried to buck me off, we slipped and I broke his arm. It was a complete accident, really. I didn't mean it. It happened so fast I couldn't do anything about it.'

The officers didn't press charges since Harry had so many more injuries than the other boy but refused to let the doctors have a look at him. He could heal it all later anyway.

Anyway, since the Dursleys avoided him a bit more now than they did before Harry had a lot more free time. He was now almost eleven. It had been six years since he had first played Tales of Symphonia. One year since he had grown wings and gotten the enhanced senses of an angel.

It was more of a hindrance than a help sometimes. Bright light hurt his eyes and sound was so much louder.

He looked through the letters and saw one with his name on it just as he walked into the kitchen. He handed the rest of the stack to his Uncle but before he could leave the room Dudley stood up. "Dad! The Freak's got a letter!"

Vernon pounced on Harry and snatched the letter from his hand right after smashing him in the head. Harry held his mana back when it tried to heal him. Harry knew better than to try and claim the letter was his. Freaks don't own anything. He swished his waist length black hair behind him and stood up straight.

Vernon looked at the address on the letter and went very pale. He passed the letter to Petunia who went so white she made snow seem grey in comparison.

They moved him up to Dudley's second bedroom after this. It was about time. Despite the starvation Harry was still tall for his age and built like a tank. Not like Dudley. Dudley was ridiculously fat. Harry had broad shoulders and was heavily muscled. The girls in the neighbourhood giggled whenever they saw him. Girls... who would ever understand them?

Anyway, for a week he got hundreds of letters. Vernon went a bit insane at one point and they all ended up on a shack in the middle of the ocean in a storm.

Not crazy at all, right?

Harry sat in the corner, it was cold and dark but it wasn't like that was any different than the hundreds of times he had been locked out at night.

A thunderous boom shook the air. Harry looked outside with his mana and found a huge person on the other side of the door. His mana wasn't fully human. Harry cloaked himself in the shadows and waited. After the second knock Vernon and Petunia came down the stairs. The third knock caused the door to fall out of the frame and land with a crash on the floor.

The giant figure outside the door came into the room and Harry drew back into the shadows as much as possible. What was this man here for? How was he only half human? What did he want?

Harry hoped he would be able to come out of this alive.

* * *

first version June 23rd 2014

rewrite July 27th 2014

DISCLAIMER! Cannon Characters belong to their respective owners.


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU'VE ONLY JUST READ THE PROLOGUE, SCROLL DOWN TO THE LINE BREAK!** I changed a few things and moved some other bits slightly so this is a quick summery of the prologue.

(almost) Age five, Harry discovers Tales of Symphonia when Dudley is given it for his birthday and throws it away. Harry takes it from the trash and plays it while his relatives are on holiday. Thinks hard and tried to find his magic which he believes to be mana.

A few months later he discovered a clearing in the woods behind the Dursleys house and uses it to hide away in as well as training. He spied on the martial arts clubs in the community centre and practiced them on his own. He uses two sticks as swords and practices. He also starts training with magic but isn't that bothered about learning battle spells. When he cast _**dispel**_ on himself he accidentally removed a bunch of spells that had been on him as well as letting the odd scar on his head heal. (There will be no Horcrux' in this story)

The next year when the Dursleys leave he thinks about Genis telling Lloyd about mana being more essential to life than water and thinks that if he can sense his own, why can't he sense other peoples? He soon learns how to sense mana in the air and in other living beings. He is also able to peek into the mind of anything he is sensing the mana of (minor Inheritance reference).

At some point during the next year Vernon got a real wood fire but then changed his mind and had it bordered up so Harry had some axes to use and built up some physical strength with them. They were all the wrong shape, size and balance to be of any use in combat.

By the time he was seven he had mastered the novice and intermediate tiers of all elements except for fire, which he started to learn once he learned _**tidal wave**_. He looked online to see if there were any spells he hadn't encountered in the game and found the other Tales games and wrote down all the spells from them as well as Symphonia so he could learn them.

By eight he had been taken out of school so he could spend more time doing chores for the Dursleys. At some point in the next few months Harry did some accidental magic to fly onto the roof of the community centre and started trying to grow wings. His magic kicked in and did what mana couldn't.

It removed his need to eat and sleep though he could still do both if he wanted. It took away his ability to feel pain. He would still know when he was injured or he would risk bleeding to death and not knowing he was hurt, it just didn't hurt. It also enhanced his eyesight and hearing. It gave him a large pair of emerald green wings that started out only just big enough to life him and grew bigger as he did. Since the art in game was not all that good resolution Harry modelled his wings off a bird so they looked like a bird's wings but were semi-intangible like Colette's.

At some point between then and when he turned eleven he broke a boy's arm easily and Vernon and Dudley backed off and stopped physically abusing him. He was still denied food and forced to work though. When Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived Vernon went crazy and dragged the family off to run from them. They ended up in a shack on a rock in a storm and someone who is not fully human is knocking on the door.

* * *

_****~~ CHAPTER START! ~~****_

* * *

Harry stared at the half-human standing in the doorway. He stepped into the building and took a deep breath. "Sorry 'bout tha'." He stepped to the side off the door and picked it up with one hand, shoving it back into the frame.

Harry let out a silent breath of relief as the sound of the storm outside was muffled once more.

The man looked around. "Where's 'arry?"

Dudley looked frantically around the room and spotted Harry in the shadows. "There! There! He's there!"

Harry growled and stepped out of the shadows. The man beamed down at Harry. His eyes were small and black but they shone with an inner kindness and genuine affection. Something that had never been directed at Harry before. "There ya are 'arry. Ah didn' see ya there fer a secon'. How are ya? Goodness, look at ya. Las' time a saw you, ya were small enough ta fit in the palm of me 'and."

Harry glanced down at the man's massive hands. He would have probably been able to fit in the palm of his hands until he was about four. He narrowed his eyes at the man. "I'm sorry. Should I know you?"

The man blinked. "Well, pro'ly not. Ya were only a babe at the time. I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper of grounds and keys of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You know all about Hogwarts o'course."

Harry shook his head. "No. I'm sorry but I don't." _If I was a baby then did this man have something to do with me being left with them?_

The man- Mr Hagrid- seemed taken aback. "Never 'eard of 'ogwarts. Didn' ye ever wonder where yer mam an' dad learned it all?" _Ah, so this man knew my parents_.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Learned what?"

"Magic o'course!"

Harry narrowed his eyes further. "You need to leave. We're not falling for your tricks, Mr Hagrid. There is no such thing as magic." He walked past the man and pulled the door back off its hinges. He gestured outside. "Leave."

Hagrid bristled and moved closer to Harry. He opened his mouth to say something but Harry shoved him out the door and stepped out after him. He pulled the door back into the frame and quickly used _**forced field**_ to cover them both from the storm. The sound was instantly muffled to nearly non-existent. "Sorry about that. They hate magic and go to such ridiculous lengths to pretend it doesn't exist. Anyway, my name is Harry Irving, formerly Harry Potter. It is very nice to meet you, Mr Hagrid."

Hagrid looked at the _**force field**_ in awe for a moment before his attention was snatched back to Harry. "Did you say Irving? Not Potter? Why would ya go and change yer name for?" He seemed genuinely upset.

Harry sighed. "Mr Hagrid. I never knew my parents. They have never been here and I have no memories of them so I have no attachment to the name Potter. It is only ever said in utter hatred and disgust. I don't like the name. Besides, Lloyd Irving has been more of a father to me in the past six years than anyone else ever has." Isn't that sad? The closest thing he has to family is a character in a game. "I changed my name to Irving, although the change isn't legal. Anyway, why are you here?"

Hagrid blinked. "Oh, right, sorry. Here," He rummaged in his pockets, "..." He rummaged in more of his pockets, "It's in 'ere somewhere... Ah, here." He handed Harry an envelope. Harry looked at the address on the front.

_**Mr H. Potter.**_

_**Shack on a Rock**_

_**The ocean.**_

Harry turned the envelope over and looked at the wax seal on the back. He was shocked at how detailed it was. Wax usually did not behave like that. The seal was a shield split into four with an H in the middle and a lion, a badger, a raven and a snake in each of the four boxed. Beneath the shield was a small strip and when Harry squinted at it he could read the words 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'.

Harry carefully opened the envelope, being careful not to break the wax seal. It broke and Harry huffed under his breath.

He pulled out the two sheets of parchment. The first one read,

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.**_

_**Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin: First class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock of the Wizengammot, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards)**_

Harry rolled his eyes, _well this guy isn't full of himself at all_.

After reading the rest of the letter and the list of equipment he raised his eyebrow. _Where in the Nine Levels of Niflheim am I supposed to get any of this_? "Mr Hagrid? Is this the letter they give to everyone?"

Hagrid shook his head. "No. This is the one they give ta the 'alf-bloods and the pure-bloods. The Muggleborns get a diff'r'nt one an' one of the teachers come an' see them personally."

Harry raised his eyebrow. "Then why was I not offered that courtesy? I only know magic exists because I can do it, I don't know anything else. My relatives are not magic-users, why did you expect me to know anything about magic, or a magical school or where to get any of these?" Harry held up the letter.

Hagrid blushed. "Well, since yer mam was a witch we thought yer Aunt would tell you about it."

_We? So, he had something to do with me being dumped on their doorstep but there was someone else involved. _Harry shook his head. "She hates her. Any mention of my mother sends her into a tiff that usually lasts for days." A particularly loud clap of thunder shot through the air causing Harry to slam his hands over his ears. "This is not a good place for a conversation." He looked down at the dock. "How did you get here?" The only boat there was the one the Dursleys used to get there.

"Um... I flew."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, trying to picture this man on a broom. It would have to be a big broom. He looked around and saw the rain falling on something not too far away. The way the rain was falling showed that this thing was horse shaped but when it shook Harry was able to make out the outline of wings. Harry raised an eyebrow. "Invisible horse with wings?"

Hagrid smiled. "It's called a thestral. Ya can only see them if ya've seen death."

Harry nodded. "Are we able to go somewhere a little... dryer than a rock in a storm?"

Hagrid looked over at the thestral. "Well... alrigh'. We'll 'ead to London." Hagrid got on the creature and it was rather strange seeing it. Harry climbed up and put one foot on either side of Hagrid's waist and held onto his shoulders.

The flight was nerve racking. Harry much preferred to fly on his own wings. He was so tempted to bring them out at so many times throughout the flight. His _**force field**_ kept the worst of the winds from them, stopping the thestral from being blown about too much.

They landed a few hours later and Hagrid led Harry into a pub. Harry 'heard' the thestral whinny quietly and he cast _**Charge**_ on the poor animal. He felt its mana perk up and a sense of appreciation from it as it took off and flew north.

Harry turned around and followed Hagrid into the pub. Hagrid was talking to the man behind the bar in hushed tones. He passed some money over and got two keys in return before he beckoned Harry to follow him. He led him upstairs and stopped outside a door. "This one is your room fer the night Harry. Here's yer key. Sleep well. I'll wake ya in time fer breakfast."

Harry nodded and took the key from the man who went into the room exactly opposite him. Harry sat in his room for a short while before going back downstairs. He barely ever slept anymore and even if he could there was no way he would with all this happening. Seriously? A man who is only half human shows up at midnight in the middle of nowhere, claims to have known his parents, tells him he's a wizard and takes him off to London. And he was expected to be okay with that? In theory no, but anything was better than the Dursleys.

Harry didn't have any money so he wasn't able to get any of his school things but he was able to hide in the shadows and observe people and get a better feel of the situation. He noticed a number of people coming in from the door at the back and slipped through.

It was just Harry's luck that when he did so the wall split open and revealed a hidden alleyway behind the pub. Harry slipped in past the man who had just come out.

Most of the shops would be closed at this time but that didn't mean Harry couldn't look to see what there was. He used his mage sight to look at buildings as well. There was a clothing store called Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions. It looked really expensive. There was a number of book shops, a few stationary shops, a wand shop, what looked like a newsagents and a number of other stores. He looked down a street called Knockturn alley and shrugged. There were a lot of people down there still.

He wandered down that alley. All the patrons looked really shady. Some weren't human. In fact, most of them weren't- Was that a vampire? Harry stared at the man sucking on another man's neck. The man smiled at Harry when he caught his eye so Harry assumed nothing was wrong and carried on walking. It look surprisingly intimate.

The shops here were much cheaper and some of them seemed to be good quality. There was even a store that sold staves. Harry was _so_ getting one of those. As well as a pair of swords. He _had_ to get duel swords. They were the only things Harry was willing to splurge on. Ending up with very little amount of money in the game had taught Harry to budget and never having a lot of things taught him the difference between needing something necessary and wanting something unnecessary.

He kept running out of money for gels because he spent it all on weapons and food even though you didn't need food in the game and he already had decent weapons.

After wandering Knockturn for a while he went back up to Diagon to the only place that was open. Gringotts bank.

He looked at the curious creatures outside the door and approached them. "Excuse me, I don't wish to sound rude but I have never met someone like you before. What race are you?"

The one on the left sneered at him and the one on the right glared and answered. "We're goblins."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Goblins? Hmmm. I didn't know they actually existed. Your mana is very different than a human's."

The goblin snorted. "Mana? What's that?"

Harry smiled gently and charged his mana into a healing spell. The spell circle appeared beneath his feet, glowing brightly in the dark. "This is mana. An energy present in every living thing in the world. It is more essential to life than water. With no mana, there is no life. It is present in everything, even non-magic-users."

The goblins stared at the spell circle for a moment before looking up at him curiously. "What kind of spell is that?" the one on the right asked.

Harry smiled. "This one is a healing spell. It cures all physical ailments. I also know one to cure all magical ailments."

The goblins looked at each other for a moment before whispering in their own language. Harry listened in interest. It was harsh and rough. Like German. The one on the left stepped forwards. "Follow me, Sir." He led Harry into the bank and stopped to talk to someone else in that language. Harry muttered some of the sounds he heard under his breath, rolling them around his tongue. It was very difficult to produce those sounds.

The new goblin beckoned Harry over. "Follow me." He led Harry to a cart that went through many twisting tunnels and down further than Harry thought anyone could build anything. They stopped by a huge city and were stopped by another goblin. More hushed whispers and both goblins led Harry through the city to a large building near the centre. From what Harry could see this seemed to be a home for someone of great importance.

After more arguing with more guards Harry was led inside the building and into someone's room. There was a goblin lying on the bed. Harry's eyes widened as he took in the sight of him. His mana was very weak. Only a few more days and he would be dead without a doubt.

Harry immediately cast healing spells. The first thing he did was cast _**Inspect Magic**_ to find out what the problem was exactly. The results weren't something Harry had ever seen before so he knew it wasn't a physical injury. His inexperience completely counteracted any skill or power he had.

Harry quickly decided to just cast a wide range of spells and see what ones had an effect. _**Anti-Magic**_ had no effect so it wasn't a spell. _**Dispel **_had the same results. _**Cure**_ had a slight effect. _**Detoxify**_ had a dramatic effect on the cause of the problem so Harry cast it a few times. Since he was so inexperienced with magic he wasn't casting on himself he knew he was being really inefficient.

When he was sure the poison (And it was a poison since that was what _**Detoxify**_ cured) was gone he started casting _**Heal **_and _**First Aid**_. Within a few uses he dropped to his knees and a few more had him leaning against the wall. He finally stopped casting when he felt like he would collapse any second and sat heavily on the floor from his kneeling position. He breathed heavily for a few moments before weakly lifting his head and glancing up at the goblin on the bed, who was now sitting against the headboard and staring down at Harry.

Harry smiled weakly and lifted one hand to wipe the sweat of his forehead. "You should be fine now. Just rest up, eat well and take it easy. And try to avoid whatever it was that poisoned you in the first place." Harry paused when his guide began to speak before he realised that he was translating for him.

There was some furious shouting amongst the goblins in the room for a moment before the one on the bed held up a hand for silence. The guide translated for him again. "Are you certain it was poison?"

Harry nodded. "I used a couple of different spells but the only one that had any effect was the one specifically for poison. It was definitely a poison."

The goblin hummed. There was some more muttering and another goblin stepped up to the bed. This one was in a white uniform so Harry assumed she was a healer. She cast some spells and said something. Harry was starting to get irritated with being unable to understand them. The one on the bed turned back to Harry and the guide translated. "You have saved my life human. I would have never thought that the one to heal me would be one of those who despise us and our kind. I owe you a great debt of gratitude."

Harry smiled. "Irving vow number two; never abandon someone in need. I was happy to help. Anyway, I have nothing against your kind. I only found out you exist just now. Besides, every life has value just in being born." The goblins all looked at Harry strangely when his guide translated again.

What followed then was about an hour of negotiations. As it turned out the goblin who had been poisoned was the King of the British goblin nation.

When the goblins asked for his name and he replied with Harry Irving a small light flashed on his guides ring. The guide looked at him suspiciously. "What is your real name?"

Harry sighed. "I used to go by Harry Potter but I haven't gone by that name in years."

The goblin glance at his ring and looked back up at Harry, surprised. "You're Harry Potter?"

Harry nodded. "Yes."

What followed next was a few hours of negotiations. Harry failed to persuade them not to swear their allegiance to him. He was quite happy with the offer of a sword though and told them that usually used duel swords. They readily agreed to make them for him.

He was given a money pouch tied into his account so he didn't need to come into the bank to withdraw money. He also got a bag. It was small, black and attached to his waist with a belt-like strap. It was bottomless and feather-light so he could store all of his belongings in it. Both of these had anti-theft charms as well as spells that ensured that Harry was the only one who could see, feel, use and remove the bags.

The few hours gave Harry a bit of time to rest after the spells but he still felt like he could sleep for a week. He was then led up to an office near the top of the bank and introduced to a goblin named Hookfang, who was apparently his account manager and was in charge of his family's vaults and assets.

Because apparently his family was loaded.

Go figure.

He changed his last name to Irving, read over a brief audit of his account and looked over the transactions taken since his parents' deaths. He demanded all the money that had been paid to the Dursleys back as well as from Dumbledore who had been taking money and items from his account from the same day of his parent's deaths. The man hadn't even waited for them to be put into the ground.

Once that was done Harry was given his family Heir ring. He would be given the Lordship ring when he turned seventeen or was emancipated or married, whichever came first. He and Hookfang talked for a while about Harry's powers. After Hookfang told him about the wizarding public Harry decided it would probably be better if he kept his powers a secret. He had no intention of being used for other people's gain.

"So, Lord Irving, how exactly did you learn these powers? It's not something I've ever seen before."

Harry looked to the side. He would have to trust someone and since Hookfang was in charge of his vaults he would have to trust him and trust was two ways. If he wanted Hookfang to trust him he would have to trust Hookfang. Harry sighed and explained about Tales of Symphonia, the elves, dwarves, half-elves and angels, about mana, summon spirits and anything else he could think of.

Hookfang hummed. "Hmmm. Interesting..."

Harry tilted his head. "Hmm?" He glanced up at the clock and winced. "I'm sorry, Hookfang. Could we carry this on later? I kind of left the pub last night without the man who brought me here knowing I left. He will worry if I'm not there."

Hookfang laughed. "Of course, Lord Irving. Come back on Saturday, your swords will be ready by then and we can go over some more details about your account."

Harry grinned ecstatically. "Thanks!"

"My pleasure, Lord Irving. The goblin nation owes you a great debt."

Harry bowed slightly and left the office. He quickly made his way back to the pub and back into his room. He slept for a short while before Hagrid knocked on his door. Over breakfast Harry sheepishly explained what had happened last night, leaving out his venture into Knockturn and what kind of healing magic he used. Hagrid laughed. "Only you, 'arry. Only you could do tha'!"

Harry laughed. It was just his luck that he couldn't walk into the bank without earning the allegiance of the entire goblin nation by saving their dying king. Nothing stayed simple when he was involved.

After breakfast Hagrid took Harry clothes shopping. He deemed that more necessary than getting his school supplies and Harry couldn't help but agree with him. They had a minor argument (as minor as a half giant can get) when Hagrid was adamant that Madam Malkin's was the only place for his school robes hand Harry refused to go in until he was sure that it was the only one and since he needed other clothing anyway he might as well ask in the other clothes stores around the alley. He stormed off and dragged Hagrid with him.

They ended up finding school robes of much better quality with some enchantments such as heating, cooling and protection spells for a much lower price than Madam Malkin's. Hagrid was suitably apologetic but Harry shrugged him off. The man had obviously been told that Madam Malkin's was the only place so he had no reason to think any different.

Over the course of the day Hagrid had gotten into the habit of calling him Irving instead of Potter. And since Harry kept his ring in his bag no one thought any different.

Except for the tailor who did Harry's formal robes. Since they needed the Potter crest on them they had to tell the tailor who Harry was. It was tiring. Clothes shopping was so boring. Harry was eventually allowed down from the stool and changed into one of his new sets of clothes. Wearing a red jacket of course. His money pouch was clipped to a hook just on the inside of his bag, which was fastened to his waist. He also got a tie and did his hair up like a samurai. It looked kind of cool.

Hagrid turned to the bank. "Right. I've got official business to attend to. Can ya manage on yer own fer a while? I'll meet ya at Fortescue's later."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. That's fine. I'll see you later." He watched as Hagrid disappeared into the bank and went straight down Knockturn alley. He easily found the custom wand place and opened the door, the bell above it tinkling pleasantly when he did so.

The man in the shop looked up at Harry as he entered. "Hey kid. Looking for a spare wand?"

Harry shook his head. "No sir, I don't have a wand yet. I was wondering if you could help me with that issue?"

The man smiled. "Of course. You've come to the right place. Let's get you tested shall we? First we need to see what kind of wood suits you best." he pulled a tray over. "Hold your hand over this and send some of your magic through them." Harry did as asked. Three of them started glowing but one was clearly the brightest. The man nodded. "Alright then." he pulled up another three trays and put the first one away. These three trays were covered in the wood that had glowed brightest. Harry waved his hand over the trays and one wood really stood out from the rest, glowing quite brightly.

The man nodded and they repeated the process with various different types of core until they found the right combination. As the man put them together he asked Harry some questions about the wand like what spells he wanted crafted into it and if there was any kind of design he wanted for the handle.

He ended up with anti-theft, anti-summoning, and unbreakable charms into the wand. He also got a holster with an automatic summoning charm on it. If his wand got more than six feet away it would automatically appear back in the holster. While in the holster it was protected from damage.

The wand maker winked and told Harry that since he didn't ask for it, he hadn't put the trace on the wand so he was able to use magic outside of school. Harry chuckled and nodded, paid the man, with a bit of a tip, and left for the staff store next door.

The man behind the counter made Harry hold a small glass ball. When he did the numbers 15,943 apreaed. The man stared at Harry in shock for a moment before shaking his head and starting a similar process to the wand maker. Harry had a lot more to say about the appearance of his staff though. He basically got a staff that looked exactly like Martel's but was made of the same materials as his wand. He placed the staff in his bag and thanked the man, paying in full with a tip. If he ever had to come back he wanted these people to think nicely of him.

When he got to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour Hagrid was there waiting for him. "Sorry I'm late, Mr Hagrid. I went to get my wand while you were in the bank."

Hagrid smiled. "That's fine 'arry. Shall we be off then? Lots to do."

Harry nodded. "Books first? That way I can read them tonight if we don't get everything by the time the shops close."

Hagrid nodded and they set off down the alley. Harry ended up dragging Hagrid to several stores before he found the ones with a good quality for cheap. He didn't even think about second hand. He had enough second hand things without _buying_ things second hand. Anyway, best save that for the people who couldn't afford new ones. It ended up taking most of the day.

By the time he finished buying books the shops were closing for the day so he and Hagrid called it a night and went back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner.

As they passed Eyelops Owl Emporium for Martel knows how many times that day the snowy owl near the shop front started screeching and beating her wings. Harry looked over to her. She did that ever time they've been past today. The shop was just closing but Harry slipped in and stepped up to the cage. The owl looked at right at him. Harry tilted his head and reached out to feel her mind.

Talking with animals with his mind was difficult since animals didn't speak English. They communicated using various different sounds for different meanings so when communicating with their minds they spoke with emotions, fragments of memory or images.

He got an 'about time' and a sense of irritation. He sent back an apology and received an acceptance in return. He sent to owl a sense of curiosity and she sent back an exasperated 'are you stupid or something?' feeling. Harry sent a bit if irritation across the bond with a firmer sense of question. The owl practically rolled her eyes and huffed at him.

The shop keeper walked over. "Blimey, looks like you've got yourself a familiar lad. That's not very common. especially this fast." He took the snowy owls cage down and took her over to the counter before picking up a number of other items around the shop. "Now, since she's your familiar I can't charge you for her but I can charge you for the rest of this. What of it do ya need?"

Harry sighed. "All of it. And a book on owl care. I've never had a pet before."

The man huffed. "This aint no pet, lad. She's a familiar. The two of ya have a unique bond. It will get stronger as time goes by. I can sell ya a book on it if ya want."

Harry sighed and nodded. He put all the equipment in his bag (including the cage after some verbal and mental protests from the owl) and left with the bird on his shoulder.

After a quick glance at the book he ordered some extra bacon for her when he and Hagrid sat down for dinner. After dinner Harry retired to his room and at the owl's insistence read the book on familiars. By the end of the book he felt he understood the difference between a familiar and a pet. A pet was any old animal you pick up, they die, you replace them, simple as that.

A familiar was something more. They were a companion. A wizard and familiar had a unique bond of understanding, a friendship that could never be replaced. In some cases they were even known to share magic and abilities and the familiar even shared their partner's life span. Harry smiled at the owl and spent several hours thinking of a name. She outright rejected anything he thought of from Symphonia. Eventually he looked through his books and they agreed on the name Hedwig, after a woman from his history book.

Harry rolled his eyes. Women. Who would ever understand them? Even when they were birds.

* * *

Uploaded July 27th 2014

DISCLAIMER! Cannon Locations belong to their respective owners.

if any of you don't understand something about the story, a concept or anything, let me know and i will explain it to you. I am autistic so something that makes sense to me sometimes doesn't make sense to everyone else.

forgive my for my ineptitude!


	3. Chapter 3

RebeliousOne asked a very good question. "_Why hasn't Harry defended himself with his magic? I'm not saying he should behave like a young Tom, but he can cast spells to calm them down, ignore him, etc so that they don't bother him and he is not hurting them either. That is my only complaint. Why would he allow himself to be treated like a slave when he doesn't have to?_"

I feel the need to answer this one here since many of you will now be wondering the same thing.

The reason Harry hasn't defended himself with magic is because he _can't._ While he knows magic exists and can use spells like the ones in Symphonia the healing spells wouldn't scare the Dursleys off and the battle spells would do too much damage. No matter how much he hates the Dursleys, he is a healer and intentionally causing harm in anything other than self defence is something that Harry is emotionally unable to do unless in self defence.

While learning magic Harry focused mainly on healing and since he found out how to feel the energies of the world and feel the life force or all the living things around him. This was the reason he didn't _want_ to do anything to the Dursleys. While he knows that it is unfair to treat someone they way they treat him, the fact that they have told him his whole life that he is a freak has given him that kind of mindset. He thinks he's abnormal and the fact that he can do magic only intensifies it.

Also, the fact that while Vernon used to hit him, he stopped when he realised that Harry could easily break his neck without trying or using magic.

If Harry had knows spells like those that wizards use like **notice-me-not** or calming spells then he would have used them. While Harry knows magic exists before Hagrid gave him his Hogwarts letter he didn't know about magical Britain and as far as he was aware, no one else could do magic.

BTW! this story may seem like Hagrid Bashing but it's not. I like Hagrid.

* * *

*****STORY START*****

* * *

By morning Harry had bonded a bit with Hedwig and read a few of his books. He was a very fast reader since when he still attended school he had to do his homework super fast or Dudley would destroy it. It also helped with cooking since he was not allowed to keep the cookbooks on the counter so when he cooked he had to read it, put it away and then cook. It had helped him develop an almost photographic memory.

Everyone has a photographic memory, some people just don't have film.

Around one in the morning Harry went to sleep. He woke up at about three and sat in bed and meditated.

Meditating for such long periods of time meant he was able to look deeper into situations and analyse people in more detail than before.

Hagrid was a bit of an idiot but he was a gentle soul and genuinely cared. The only problem was that he had a bit of a lose tongue and was prone to blabbing secrets. He now knew that Gringotts had emptied all of Dumbledore's vaults until he gave back the items he took from Harry's vaults and he was not allowed to make any transactions within the bank. Dumbledore has now been notified and would hopefully give the times back. It's not that Harry wanted them back for any personal reason, it was the principle of the thing. The man stole from him.

Harry thought back to dinner last night and frowned.

_Over dinner Hagrid had told him about Voldemort and the last war. He told him about what the wizarding world was expecting of him. Harry had no intention of putting himself in that kind of spotlight. He intended to stay hidden. He told Hagrid he could tell the staff at Hogwarts what his name used to be since they would ask questions._

_What upset him though, was when Hagrid was telling him about the Houses as Hogwarts. As soon as the man started talking about Slytherin Harry felt a hatred for the house of snakes. The man who murdered his parents was from that house and so where all his death eaters._

_This went against _everything _Harry believed in. _

_He would never hate a group of people just for the actions of some. Take Genis and Raine for example, they were both half-elves, the Desians were half-elves, the Desians did many bad things but Raine and Genis hadn't. He wasn't going to hate them because they were half-elves. Why would he suddenly hate Slytherins? Not all of them were Death Eaters._

_He excused himself to the bathroom and quickly cast__** dispel **__and__** cure**__. The hatred went away and he frowned. Something was making him hate a whole group of people. When he went back to the table he carried on eating and the hatred came back full force. He excused himself again and cast the spells again. It was the food. There was something in the food making him think like that. It was either something the chef had done, something someone who supplied the chef with the ingredients had done or something Hagrid had done since the man was the one to bring the food over to their table. He had taken a white but Harry just thought it was him not wanting to drop anything._

_Harry went back to the table and told Hagrid that the food wasn't agreeing with him and took his plate up to the counter before the man could do anything._

_Harry told Tom that the food wasn't agreeing with him and Tom smiled. "You want something else or are you not hungry now?"_

_Harry smiled nervously. "Something else would be nice. I am sorry to be such a bother."_

_Tom grinned back. "No problem lad." He flicked his wand and the food dashed into the back room. Harry then saw that the food was cooking itself in there. There was no chef. He took the cheese toasty and apple juice back to his table and made sure he kept an eye on Hagrid. The food had no effect on him until he turned around to look out the window. When he looked back Hagrid was putting something away and as soon as Harry drank some of the juice the hatred came back._

_It was Hagrid._

_Hagrid was doing something to make him hate a whole group of people. But why?_

_What would he gain from this?_

_He gently probed the man's mind. If he was going to get any answers it would be there. There was nothing to indicate the man knew anything about the potion but when Harry looked closely at the memories he noticed Hagrid memory burred for a moment both time when he could have put whatever it was that could have affected him in the food and drink._

Someone was controlling Hagrid and making him give Harry some kind of drug.

Who and why?

Harry opened his eyes and pulled the tiny vial from his pocket. When they had come up to bed Harry had made sure Hagrid was asleep and stolen the vial. There was still some liquid in it. He was going to ask Hookfang to get it tested on Saturday when he went back to the bank.

Come to think of it, Hagrid was acting strangely during their argument about Madam Malkin's. Perhaps something was going on there. Maybe Harry was supposed to meet with the pale blond boy he had seen through the window when he looked in or perhaps it was something to do with the clothes themselves.

Harry shook his head. There was no use thinking about it now. He didn't know enough about this world and he couldn't start making assumptions. Based on the books he had read last night, magic made a lot of things possible that shouldn't be. Mind control potions for one.

Harry stashed the vial back in his pocket and glanced at Hedwig who was sitting on her perch with her head under on wing. She looked adorable like that, though she would probably peck his fingers off if she caught him thinking it.

Harry huffed quietly and thought back to last night. Hagrid had given him his train ticket but hadn't told him where to get the train.

"_Hagrid, where do I get the train from?"_

"_Platform nine and three quarters."_

_Harry raised an eyebrow. "What station?"_

"_Kings Cross, of course."_

_Harry huffed. This man gave so little information at times. It's like he thought this stuff was something Harry would know automatically. Or like it was something he didn't want him to know. "There is no platform nine and three quarters at Kings Cross."_

"_O'course there is."_

_Harry sighed. "Mr Hagrid. How do I get onto platform nine and three quarters?"_

_Hagrid looked over Harry's shoulder for a second and his eyes glazed over. "There will be someone there to show you how."_

Harry had frowned and dropped the matter. That was the same way Hagrid behaved outside the clothes store. And the way he spoke was completely different from his usual speech.

It was all rather strange. Perhaps Hookfang would know better. The goblin might also be able to point him in the direction of any other books that might be useful. He knew he needed to get another book on potions that had been mentioned as a reference guide in the potions book on the school list as well as one for Herbology which was basically magical gardening. Gardening was something he could do well so he knew he didn't have anything to worry about there.

The other subjects he knew would be difficult. Then again, if he was able to grow wings then he could damn well turn a matchstick into a needle and make a feather float.

He shook his head. He would have to go now. He wanted to do it before Hagrid woke up. He glanced at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. It was only four in the morning but it would have to do. He would apologise if he woke Hookfang up but he did need to see him.

He silently slipped some clothes on and slunk out of the pub, sending a quick smile at Tom when the man spotted him. Did the man ever sleep?

He made his way to Gringotts. The guards looked agitated. As he approached they took positions and blocked the entrance. As he came closer and they were able to see him better in the darkness of the alley they relaxed. One of them smiled nervously under his helmet. "Lord Irving, sir."

Harry inclined his head in greeting. "Did something happen?"

They exchanged glances. One of them cleared his throat. "Someone tried to break in."

Harry's eyes widened. "Was anything taken?"

The goblin shook his head. "No sir. The vault had been emptied earlier today... or should I say yesterday..."

Harry nodded. "Was he caught?"

"No sir."

Harry sighed. "That's a shame. Anyway, am I allowed in? I need to speak with Hookfang."

The guards nodded. "Or course, Lord Irving. Go on inside." They moved to the side and let Harry in before taking their positions in front of the doors again.

Harry looked around the entrance hall. There were goblins rushing in every direction, many of them heavily armed. As he walked further into the bank a group of armed guards approached him with weapons drawn. "HALT! Intruder! Who are you? What is your business here?"

Harry blinked at them. He was about to open his mouth to reply when a wordless shout of shock, horror and fear echoed across the room. He and the guards all turned to stare at the one who had shouted. He rushed over shouting in goblin at the guards. The guards all tensed and looked at him in fear. The leader of the little group swallowed hard and shook slightly. "L-Lord Irving... my apologies... I didn't mean to..."

Harry smiled. "That's quite alright. You didn't know who I was. As to what I am doing here, I am here to speak with Hookfang."

The guards nodded, still looking a bit unnerved and worried. The lead guard cleared his throat again. "Ah... of course... I'll take you to him. If you would follow me." He turned and hurried off, Harry easily keeping pace behind him.

It was not long before they stopped in front of Hookfang's office door. The guard knocked and Hookfang answered moments later. They spoke in goblin for a moment before Hookfang glared at the guard and sent him away. He smiled up at Harry. "Lord Irving. Come in."

Harry walked into the office and sat in front of the desk. Hookfang settled behind it. "So, Lord Irving, what can I do for you so early in the morning?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry. I don't mean to be an inconvenience. A couple of things actually. First, I need this checked. I need to know what it is." He pulled the vial out of his bag and handed it to Hookfang. "Someone had been slipping it into my food and making me hate a select group of people. I don't appreciate being drugged."

Hookfang frowned and pulled a bowl out from under his desk. He sat it on the desk and poured a few drops of the potion into the bowl. A piece of paper was used to absorb the drops of liquid and some text scrawled onto the paper.

_Compulsion potion, Hatred. Target: Slytherins_

_Brewed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Harry frowned. "So, he was the one making Hagrid drug me."

Hookfang frowned. "Someone was controlling the half-giant?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. _He's a half-giant? How the hell did that happen? Wait, on second thought, I don't want to know._ "I think so. He was acting unusual twice that I noticed and I glanced over his memories of the two times he could have drugged me. His memory gets fuzzy and blurred at those exact times as if someone wanted him to forget about it right after it happened."

Hookfang frowned and scribbled something on a piece of paper. "Well then, Lord Irving, let us check to see if he has done anything else to you. He was the one to place you with your current guardians so he had access to you to do anything while you were a baby. Follow me, if you please."

Harry stood and followed Hookfang out of the room. They went down a few long, twisting hallways and ended up in a huge room with a couple or archways around the wall. Each arch led to a long corridor with doors spaced out down them. In the centre of the room was a large white desk with a female goblin sitting at it doing paperwork. She glanced up as they entered before looking back down. Her head shot back up and she stared at Harry.

He smiled and waved.

Her eyes widened. "You're-" she shook her head and cleared her throat. "Lord Irving, Hookfang, what can I do for you?"

Hookfang frowned. "I need a full medical and magical history check for Lord Irving."

The lady gaped for a moment before shaking her head. "Of course, just a moment." She fiddled with something on the desk for a moment, speaking goblin into some kind of communicator. After a moment she looked back up. "Follow me." She led them down the first arch going clockwise from the door they came in through and they went into the first door there. There were two other doors inside this room. One was on wall that joined with the room next door, the other led to a box room in the corner.

Hookfang looked up at Harry. "This is a ritual chamber." He pointed at the runic circle on the ground. "That is a runic circle. It channels the magic they way we want it to shape, much like your own." He pointed and the white crystals at different points in the circle. "Those are special crystals our healers use to focus the magic where they want it to go." He turned back to Harry and smirked. "Unfortunately any foreign magic would disrupt the ritual so we need you to remove everything. There is a loin cloth in the room there." He pointed to the small square room in the corner. "Go get changed while we wait for the healers."

Harry blushed lightly and went into the box room. It was a bit cramped. He stripped down and found the loin cloth on a peg on the wall. It smelled fresh and looked very clean thankfully. Harry folded his clothes and placed them on the chair with his bag on top. He tucked his socks into his shoes and slid them under the chair before leaving the room.

Hookfang and the lady both examined him critically. Harry blushed lightly and looked to the side. It was kind of embarrassing to be examined like that. He knew he had a nice figure. The training he put himself through over the years had piled some impressive muscle tone.

Thankfully the healers came in soon enough and Harry was directed into the centre of the circle. One of the healers nodded. "Now then, Lord Irving, this will take a while. This is the medical scan as it takes the longest. The more injuries you've had, the longer the scan. It will show every injury you have ever received as well as when and how and who did it if it was inflicted by someone."

Harry nodded. "Alright."

She nodded again. "Right. Hold still and try not to move." She stepped into place and the healers all began chanting.

Harry could feel their magic flowing into the runic circle beneath him. It flowed across the patterns and the runes shaped it, forming the raw magic into something stronger, more focused, something with a defined purpose. The magic glowed the pale green most healing spells turned. When it reached the crystals they seemed to channel the power or the spell and turn it towards Harry.

He gasped slightly as the power of the spell flooded through him. He closed his eyes and used his mana sight to see the magic around him. It glowed brightly, flooding around the circle before moving to the crystals and flooding towards him. It filled his senses and sent tingles and mild electric shocks through him. He felt all his scars itch slightly as well as everywhere he knew to have been injured in the past that hadn't left a scar.

Needless to say there was very little of him that wasn't itching.

It was uncomfortable and he felt the need to squirm but forced himself to hold still. Squirming would do no good. It wouldn't take away the itching.

The spell dragged on for a long time, examining every part of him. He knew that whatever was listing his injuries would be longer than anyone else his age or maybe even twice his age.

The spell finally ended and Harry sighed. He glanced at the healer who had stepped forwards before and she nodded. He sighed and stood up, being careful not to dislodge the loin cloth. He had no intention of displaying his goods to the entire room.

He looked at the huge stack of papers that were piled high on the table. He winced, knowing they hadn't been there before. They contained the information from his scan.

Harry sighed and glanced at Hookfang who was scowling at the table, his face twisted in righteous fury. It felt nice to have someone so angry on his behalf. The healers and the lady from behind the desk were torn between the same as Hookfang or crying. Harry could imagine what they were feeling. He was primarily a healer himself so he could imagine what it would feel like to find someone who had been hurt as badly as he had been.

The lady, who might be the head healer, shook her head. "Let's do the other one and deal with this afterwards."

Harry nodded and followed the troop of healers into the next room.

It was very similar to the other but the circle on the ground was of a different design. Again, he was directed to lie down and was positioned where he needed to be. As the goblins started the ritual Harry grit his teeth. It wasn't that it was painful or unpleasant, it was simply a feeling he was unused to. The way the magic of the ritual flowed through him, stroking his magic, lifting to the surface of his skin and examining every part of him. It was unusual but not a feeling he would hate to experience again.

If he had to give magic a colour he wouldn't be able to. It was a colour he had never seen before he was able to see magic but was somehow completely familiar, as if it was always there, at the edge of his senses but never in his conscious mind.

When the ritual finished he stood up and Hookfang took his documents off the table and they went into the other room. The two sets of documents were put into cases and Harry went back into the box room and got his clothes back on. It was a relief to get something on, the loin cloth made him feel exposed.

When he stepped out the room he saw Hookfang, the lady from behind the desk and the lady he was definitely beginning to think was the head healer. Hookfang nodded. "Well then, Lord Irving. We will be going over the results in my office. This is Athena, she is the head healer here." Harry smirked inwardly, he was right. "She will be joining our conversation if that is alright with you."

Harry nodded. "Yes, that's fine." He turned and smiled at Athena. "It is a pleasure to meet you, ma'am."

The lady smiled. "And you as well, Lord Irving." She turned to Hookfang and whispered, "He's so polite, I was expecting someone brattier since he is eleven."

Hookfang just smiled and nodded before leading them to his office. Harry insisted on carrying the medical record and Hookfang took the magical scan results since it was only a few sheets thick. When they got to Hookfang's office they put the files on his desk and Hookfang rummaged around for a bit before pulling out a few boxes. He sat behind the desk and looked at Harry. "Now, Lord Irving. I need to send a copy of your scan results to St Mungo's, the wizards' hospital in London. It won't be as thick as this," he waved at the giant stack of paper. "It will be much more condensed and the smaller injuries won't even be listed."

Harry nodded. It made sense for the hospital to have a copy of his medical history. "That's fine."

Hookfang nodded. "I had a cursory look through these while you were having your magical scan. We need to send a full copy of the list to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The DMLE. The head, Madam Amelia Bones, is a very fair woman and always does what is right."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out slowly. With the evidence here there was no way the Dursleys would not get in trouble for what they've done. He slowly gave a shaky nod and Hookfang smiled. "Good. First, let's go through these shall we?"

The spent a good two hours going over the results of his medical scan. Athena was practically in tears by the end of it and Hookfang looked like he wanted to kill someone. He sighed and pulled himself together. "Let's go over the magic scan results first before we do anything." He picked up the sheets. "We will be sending an edited version of this list to St Mungo's as well."

**Magical scan results for; Irving, Harry James Lloyd. AKA Potter, Harry James.**

**Age 7 months, accidental magic, levitation spell. Target; blades of grass.**

**Age 15 months, protection spell, blood magic, A**_**nimam pro anima. **_**Caster, Lily Potter.**

**Age 15 months, killing curse, failed due to **_**Animam pro anima.**_** Caster, Tom Riddle Jr.**

**Age 15 months, binding spell, magical core, 95%. Caster, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Age 15 months, binding spell, cognitive function, 50%. Caster, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Age 15 months, binding spell, magical ability, Mage Sight and Mage Sense, 100%. Caster, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Age 15 months, binding spell, magical ability, Telepath, 100%. Caster, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Age 15 months, loyalty charms, various, targeted towards; Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore, Weasley family. Caster, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Age 15 months, repulsion charms, various, targeted towards; Slytherin, snakes, Severus Snape, Malfoy family, Death Eaters, Tom Riddle (AKA Voldemort). Caster, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Age 15 months, anti-healing spell, target; half healed wound on Harry Irving's forehead. Caster, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Age 5 years 3 months, removal of all charms except for **_**Animam pro anima**_**. Caster, Harry Irving.**

**Age 8 years 2 months, accidental magic, apparition. Location, the roof of a nearby building.**

**Age 8 years 4 months, semi-accidental magic. Results, removal of need for sleep and food, dampening of ability to feel pain, enhanced eyesight and hearing, growth of one pair of wings.**

**Age 11 years, familiar bond with snowy owl, Hedwig.**

Harry whistled. "That is a lot of spells."

Hookfang and Athena nodded. Athena turned to look up at Harry. "What does that second last one mean?"

Harry sighed. "I was trying to grow wings and accidentally did something different. I still got the wings but..." he trailed off and shrugged. He pulled the wings out. The room was illuminated in a faint, emerald green light as his wings spread out as much as they could in the office. They greatly resembled a bird's wings, each one now a good seven feet in length when fully stretched out, giving him a total wing span of fourteen feet. He smiled and ran his fingers of his right hand through the feathers of his right wing. They were soft to the touch. He couldn't figure out if they were actually there or not since they went straight through his clothes, walls, trees and anything else solid but he was able to touch them.

His eyes widened at an unusual sensation and his whole body tensed. Apparently other people could touch them as well. He looked at Athena who was running her fingers through his wing. It didn't hurt but no one had ever touched his wings before so this was a feeling that was entirely new to him. He carefully moved his wing away and folded them both behind his back.

Athena looked him over and blushed lightly. "My apologies, Lord Irving. Did I hurt you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, no you didn't hurt me. It was just an unusual feeling. No one has ever touched my wings before."

Athena nodded in understanding. "I think that when we send the list to St Mungo's it might be a good idea to not include that one on the list." She grinned. "Since it wasn't full accidental magic it won't show up on any scan the humans at the hospital would do and it didn't show up on the medical scan." She looked over it again. "What does it mean, dampening of ability to feel pain? I've never seen that before."

Harry nodded. "I still know I'm in pain. I can feel things but pain doesn't affect me. It's like being aware of your arm. It's there, you can feel it, but it being there doesn't really affect you... that makes no sense... um... I can't feel pain but I know when I'm injured... if that makes sense?"

Athena nodded. "Yes. Normally Congenital Analgesia, or the inability to feel pain, means that you cannot feel any pain at all, not even to be aware you are injured."

Harry nodded. "This is different than Congenital Analgesia." he smiled nervously, "I looked it up online when I realised I couldn't feel pain anymore. I thought it was some kind of infection or something but Congenital Analgesia was the only one I could find. I know it's not that, the symptoms don't match, nor do the causes."

Athena nodded and Hookfang rolled his eyes. "As interesting as all this medical jargon is, some people here don't speak 'doctor'."

Harry and Athena smiled sheepishly at Hookfang and Athena summed up what they had just said so Hookfang could understand. He nodded. "Right. So there is a medical condition that means people can't feel pain? Should we add that to his medical record to explain to any healers why he doesn't feel pain?"

Athena nodded. "Definitely. It will come up eventually and he can't act forever. Someone will ask so it would be best if we put it down as Congenital Analgesia."

Harry nodded. "Eventually something is going to happen that will mean I have to pretend to be in pain but I won't know exactly how much and someone will notice."

Hookfang nodded. "Right." he glanced over at the clock. "Lord Irving, does your escort know you're here?"

Harry grimaced. "No, he doesn't. He should be getting up soon. I should go, before he notices I'm gone. I will be staying in the leaky cauldron for the rest of the summer unless something else comes up. If there is anything you need, let me know. If I have anything I need to tell you I will send my familiar."

Hookfang and Athena nodded and Harry rose to leave but was stopped by Hookfang. "Lord Irving, wings."

Harry glanced behind him and realised his wings were still folded behind him. He grinned sheepishly and put them away before he left, easily remembering the way out. When he got to the entrance hall there was a group of humans arguing with a group of goblins. One of the goblins and two of the humans were noticeable more... 'well dressed' than their companions.

Harry walked over. "Is something the matter here?"

Everyone looked over and the goblins straightened. The guards all bowed, the other goblins bowed lower to the ground and the well dressed goblin bowed slightly. "Lord Irving. No, nothing is the matter."

The humans who looked like reporters were scribbling rapidly on their notepads. The tall blond man sneered down at Harry and the man with bowler hat in his hands looked curiously at Harry. "Mr Irving is it? Yes, these goblins are denying people access to the bank. Simply outrageous. Do something."

The goblins sneered and snapped at him in goblin. A few of the guards pulled out weapons and one of them stepped forwards but Harry held up a hand and he stepped back. The well dressed goblin sneered. "And you wonder why we don't like dealing with your kind. _Lord Irving_ is a nobleman with the eternal allegiance of the British goblin nation, both in _and_ out of the bank." He turned to Harry. "Lord Irving. Due to the break in last night we are running some security checks and sweeps of all the floors. The bank is not fully out of service, we still exchange British pound sterling for galleons but as of yet, no one can access their vaults. It is merely a security measure, standard procedure. We will be open for business again in a few hours. No later than nine AM."

Harry smiled and nodded before turning back to the man with the bowler hat. "There, standard procedure, I don't see the issue here? The people of this bank are only ensuring that all of the vaults are secure and that nothing was taken. I am sure everyone with a vault here would appreciate the measures these people are taking to ensure the safety of their assets. I, myself, am glad they are being so serious about their security. If they were not so strict on security measures I would be worried about the safety of the contents of my vaults. I know for a fact that they have been awake all night working on the issue."

The well dressed goblin nodded. "Indeed. We take the security of our vaults very seriously. Nothing was taken last night as the vault in question had been emptied earlier that day. We are simply following procedure at this point to ensure that everyone with a vault here at the bank can be assured their vaults are perfectly safe."

Harry nodded and looked at the well dressed goblin. "If you have things handled here, I have another engagement I do not wish to be late for."

The goblin bowed. "Of course, Lord Irving. Do not let me keep you."

Harry inclined his head and headed out the bank, hearing one of the reporters speaking up as he left. "Lord Ragnarock, Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet, are you saying that we have nothing to worry about and the bank will be open for business as usual, at nine AM?"

The well dressed goblin, who Harry now knew to be Lord Ragnarock, nodded. "Yes."

Harry didn't hear the rest of their conversation as he walked out of the bank and hurried to the leaky cauldron. He slipped into his room and glanced at the clock, six AM. Good. He had a few hours to go before Hagrid woke up. He liked Hagrid, he really did, but the man was so loud that he hurt Harry's sensitive hearing and the fact that someone was controlling him so easily worried him.

Hopefully he would be away from the man soon.


	4. Chapter 4

I bring you this chapter much earlier than normal because I love all of you so much! You make me feel so loved.

I have put a poll up on my profile as to which of my four current stories I should make my main focus. The others will still have their monthly updates but I would like to have one that is my main focus. Please, let me know what you think.

If any of you have any questions about anything in the story, ask. If you can't understand it, other people might not either. I will answer any questions at the start of each chapter, to help clear up any misunderstandings.

* * *

**Truth Is What You Make Of It** asked: Why does Harry have wings?

This had been explained in the last chapters but I must not have made it clear enough, sorry guys.

When Harry accidentally apparated onto a building to escape Dudley and his gang he thought he flew, rather than teleporting. His magic then kicked in and forced the angel transformation since it would not only give him wings but also help him survive the Dursleys, who worked him to the bone and starved him a lot of the time. His magic picked up on his subconscious wish to never be hungry or tired again.

It will come up later in more depth.

**Ddragon21**: Does telepathy count as occlumency?

Yes. It's a mix of occlumency and legilimency. Snape will explain at some point as well as a few other people before then, though Snape will go into the most detail.

* * *

Story start! XD

* * *

When Hagrid knocked on his door Harry was already ready, having had a shower and put on his new favourite outfit. He had three of the jacket and seven pairs of trousers in this colour though they were of different materials, five of them being suited to winter wear and the other two being lighter summer materials. He only got that many sets of trousers since he had to work in the winter often enough to know that trousers tended to become soaked in seconds from the rain or snow on the ground.

Hagrid led them downstairs but Harry declined eating breakfast, citing a stomach ache from last night. Hagrid didn't think anything of it and they soon went out into the alley to get the rest of Harry's supplies. As they walked past the daily prophet building Harry shrugged and bought a twelve month subscription. There were a few other newspapers and Harry bought subscriptions to them too.

Everyone told news differently and some papers told stories that others didn't. Since Harry knew so little about this world he figured it would be best to have a large source of information.

By lunchtime they had finished shopping and Hagrid took Harry home, Hedwig flying straight there. They took the subway. Harry felt himself dying of embarrassment as he had to apologise to practically everyone they walked past from Hagrid forcing them to move aside. Honestly, he had to help a heavily pregnant woman push a double buggy with twins in it back onto the path from where she was forced onto the road by Hagrid not stepping to the side for her.

Hagrid's comments on muggles and their wonderful inventions did not help either.

Some people looked at Harry like he was taking his mentally disturbed Uncle out for a walk or something.

The train ride was embarrassing. Hagrid decided to pull out a set of giant needles and knit something. Harry huffed when one stop down a boy with crutches, a very, very pregnant lady and an elderly lady with a walking aid all got on. What were the chances of this happening? Really? He physically had to pull Hagrid to his feet to free up the seats for them. Besides, the man took up three seats on his own.

Harry held onto Hagrid's arm. "Hagrid, it is common courtesy to stand when someone who needs the seat more comes on. So they can sit down."

Hagrid tilted his head. "Well... how do ya know who needs it more?"

Harry sighed. "As a general rule, pregnant ladies, the elderly or the disabled. It isn't fair to make them stand when someone who is fully capable of standing without issue is taking up a seat."

Hagrid nodded. "Right. Okay. I didn't know tha'."

Harry nodded and patted the man's elbow. "Well, now you do."

At the next stop a lot of people got off so they were able to sit again. A short while later they got off and Harry insisted on getting a taxi on his own the rest of the way. Hagrid nodded and said goodbye before he disappeared off somewhere. Harry walked over to the cab station and got a cab back to Surrey. When they got close enough he got out and paid the driver, walking the rest of the way to Little Whinging.

By the time he got to privet drive it was evening and the Dursleys would just be finishing dinner. He let himself in. "Honey, I'm home!" he called out, slipping his shoes off. He heard movement in the sitting room and a clatter from the kitchen. Vernon and Dudley appeared in the doorway to the sitting room and Petunia poker her head out from the kitchen.

Vernon puffed up and went purple. "What are you doing here boy? I thought you went off with that freak?"

Harry nodded. "I did. I went and got my school stuff and came back."

Petunia huffed. "I take it you're going to that freak school then?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. Even better, there's somewhere I can stay when I'm not at school so I came to get my stuff and them I'm out of here and you will never see me again. How does that sound?" he didn't even wait for an answer. He went upstairs and started packing. The clothes he threw out straight off. He was not going to wear those rags. He put the set he had been wearing when Hagrid picked him up with the rest of them.

He took all of the books off the bookcase. He had no need of a pregnancy book right now but at some point in the distant future he was probably going to get married and have kids so it would help to have something to guide him. He even took his and Dudley's old school books, though Dudley had more than him since he was pulled out of school so early.

None of the items in the room were worth keeping except for one thing in the desk draw. Harry sat on the bed and smiled down at the box in his hands. Tales of Symphonia. It had been a long time since he had last played it. Dudley had gotten a new games console and had tossed his GameCube into the attic. Harry put the game into his bag and went up into the attic. He found the GameCube with no trouble. He figured he could buy a T.V. later. He had money so he could buy a house later on but finding a GameCube would be much harder. He didn't think they even _sold_ them anymore.

Nothing else in the attic interested him so he went back downstairs and walked into the sitting room. He walked up the Vernon. "Goodbye forever." He turned around and faced Dudley. "I don't blame you for how you behaved. You were never told anything else. I hope you realise how unacceptable your attitude is at some point before you lose any chance you have at making friends." He walked into the kitchen and found Petunia doing the dishes. "I hope you regret what you've done. Maybe having to do all the housework yourself from now on will help you understand."

He walked over to the bookcase and pulled the draw open, taking out the recipe cards that used to belong to his grandparents, a few even having his mother's name on or being written by her. He had even written a few, himself. He put them into his bag along with all of his cookbooks. "I would say I'll miss you, but that would be a lie neither of us want to hear. I know you held a grudge against my mother but you didn't need to take it out on me. I was a defenceless baby."

Petunia sneered. "You were a danger! Doing your freakishness all the time!"

Harry glared back. "I did '_my freakishness_' three times in my life and one of those times was before I came to live with you. The other two times were both away from you and your family. If you hadn't known I was a wizard before I came then you would never have known. I did nothing."

Petunia sneered again. "You're a freak. That's all that matters."

Harry smirked. "And you're half freak. You sister was a witch. You could very easily have been one too. And Dudley. It's hereditary. Even if you didn't get the gene it could have passed to Dudley or any of his children. It runs in the family."

Petunia paled dramatically and a strangled squeak from the next room indicated Dudley and Vernon eavesdropping.

Harry smirked and turned, walking down the hallway and out the front door. He didn't glance back even once. He got to his clearing and looked around. It was properly dark now so he spread his wings and took to the sky. He flew amongst the clouds, loving the feel of the wind in his feathers and hair, the soft moisture of the clouds. He was going to be soaked by the time he landed but it would be worth it.

All too soon he was flying over London and spotted The Leaky Cauldron. He gently touched down in an alleyway and folded his wings against himself. There was a strangled gasp behind him and he turned around. There was a tiny boy huddled against the wall in the shadows caused by the street lights. The glow from Harry's wings the only reason he noticed him there at all.

Harry walked over and knelt down next to the tiny boy. He was badly injured. Harry looked the boy in the eye. He looked about four but he may have been older. Harry knew he looked a lot older than he was so it wasn't hard to think someone might look younger than they were. The look in the boy's eyes hat tears springing into Harry's but he blinked them back and pulled his staff out. "What's your name, sweat pea?"

"Te-Terry." The boy gasped out. "You my-my angel?"

Harry nodded. "Yes Terry. I'm your angel, my name is Harry. I'm here now, okay?" He cast a few healing spells but no matter what he did the boy's mana was draining out of him. He was dying and Harry wasn't skilled enough to save him. Harry's breath sped up along with his heart rate and he desperately cast a few more spells. Nothing.

Nothing.

He wasn't strong enough.

Footsteps had Harry turning around to face the other boy who just arrived. He looked older than Terry. He had something in his arms. He glared at Harry and rushed over. "Get away from my brother!"

Harry stood up and caught the boy as he tried to tackle him. "Calm down little lion. I'm trying to heal him." He let the boy go and focused on healing Terry. Still nothing.

Terry smiled up at Harry. "Is kay, Harry. I'm kay."

Harry shook his head and turned to look at what the other boy had in his arms. Bandages. They would be of no use now. Harry shook his head and carried on casting healing spells. It was no use. The other boy sighed and leant against Harry. "It's not working is it?"

Harry tried not to sob as he shook his head. The boy nodded. "Mr Angel... can you take Terry into the clouds with you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I can take him into the clouds with me. I will bring him back later so you can bury him properly. Would you like to fly with us?"

The boy nodded and Harry put his staff away. He gently scooped Terry up with one arm and the other boy up in the other. He gently took off, taking to the sky. By this time the stars were out but you couldn't see them because of the thick layer of cloud. As Harry flew out of the cloud layer the boys both gasped. Terry smiled weakly. "Look, Stevie, stars..."

Harry gently flew around a little bit. The boys both marvelled at how clear the stars were. Up here, above the thick layer of cloud, the light pollution was much less so the stars were much more visible. He let a silent tear run down his cheeks when he felt Terry's mana run out. The boy gave a quiet sigh and closed his eyes before his life force vanished. Harry swallowed hard and turned to the other boy. "Let's go back now, okay?"

The boy looked at Harry for a second before he understood and nodded. Harry flew back down through the clouds and landed back in the same alley as before. He set Terry down and Stevie cuddled up into him and wept. Harry sobbed quietly in the background. He didn't want to disturb the boy.

Clearly they were all the family they had. They only had each other. If they had other family they would be with them and not alone on the street.

Harry wiped his eyes and looked over at Hedwig as she flew down and landed on his shoulder. He whispered to her for a moment and she nodded. She flew over and landed on Stevie's shoulder. He looked at her in awe. Harry walked over and knelt down. "This is Terry, Stevie. This is his spirit, ready to come with me up to heaven. He just wanted to say goodbye first."

He stepped back and tried to make it look like he wasn't eavesdropping. "Terry... I'm sorry. I should have protected you better. I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you. I should never have trusted him. You told me not to but I did. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. But hey, you get to go and see mummy now. Tell her 'hi' for me, okay? I'll see you both someday, right? I'll see you both in heaven. And daddy too. Then all four of us can be together again. Just like before. Before mummy got sick and before daddy got sad. I'm sorry you had to see him like that. I should have been there. I was supposed to be home before you. You shouldn't have had to see him hanging like that, right in front of the door.

"I'm sure daddy is happy now that he's with mummy. And you're going there too now. You three can be together and watch over me right? You'll look out for me? I'm gonna be a scientist, just like we promised, remember? Then I can find ways to cure the illness mummy had so no one else will lose their mummy too. Do you remember that song she used to sing us? She can sing it to you again now. I know you always wanted to hear her sing it again.

"I'll miss you Terry. You be good in heaven okay? You be good and listen to mummy and daddy. I'll join you some day and you can tell me all about heaven and mummy and daddy and all the things you're going to do together. And then when I join you we can all be together."

Stevie sniffled and wiped at his eyes. "I'm gonna miss you so much Terry. I love you so much. So much... Terry... Terry..." his voice cracked and he rubbed his eyes again. "Te-Terry..." he broke down and sobbed into his hands. Hedwig hooted softly, rubbed her head against Stevie's hair and wrapped one of her wings around his head.

Terry lifted her up and hugged her gently to his chest. "Terry. I don't wanna say goodbye Terry! I don't want you to go! Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone! Please Terry! I need you! Please! Please! Please! Don't go!"

Harry walked over and gently took the boy into his arms. He turned into him and held on tight, allowing Hedwig to flutter back to the boy's shoulder. Stevie cried into Harry until he passed out, exhausted and chocking on his own tears. Harry wiped his own eyes and scooped the two boys up. A single glance at Hedwig and the owl knew what he wanted she flew along and Harry followed her through the alleyways until he finally came across a churchyard. He made sure no one was looking and walked inside.

It was late so he wasn't expecting anyone to be here but he was surprised when he saw someone sitting at one of the benches. As he walked over he realised the man was a priest. "Excuse me, Father?" he whispered. The man turned around and smiled at Harry briefly before his face dropped, he paled then his eyes widened and he jumped to his feet.

"We need your assistance." He settled the two boys down on a bench each and looked at the man. They moved slightly away before Harry whispered. "The younger of the two, Terry, died a few minutes ago. I don't know what his brother wants to do, whether he wants him buried here or somewhere else, I don't know. I thought that if anyone would be able to help him it would be someone from a church. I found them both on the street and Terry was badly wounded. He died shortly after I arrived."

The priest nodded. "I see. So you brought them both here? Thank you, Holy One. I can handle it from here."

Harry nodded and looked over at the boys. "I should go. I have a few more things I have to do tonight."

The pries nodded. "Of course, Holy One. Do not let me keep you."

Harry nodded and left quickly. Why did he keep calling him Holy One? He felt a cold breeze ruffle his feathers. Oh... wings... right... He got a few blocks away before he dropped to his knees and threw up.

He had seen people die in games before.

It was completely different to watch someone die in real life and be unable to help them. Seeing the light leave their eyes. Hearing them take their last breath. Feeling their mana vanish into the air around them. He shuddered and threw up again. Hedwig landed on his shoulder and he lifted one hand to gently run his fingers through her feathers but as he lifted it up he noticed the blood on it. He retched again and sobbed uncontrollably for a while before he stood up. He wiped his hand on his jacket, somehow finding a clean patch and took his jacket off. He folded it up and put it in his bag.

He sniffled and put his wings away before making his way back to The Leaky Cauldron, avoiding the same alley he had walked down before. As he approached an owl flew down and landed on his free shoulder. He dropped a Knut in the pouch and took a copy of the news paper. The Evening Prophet.

When he arrived at The Leaky Cauldron he got a room for the rest of the summer and went up. He sat on the bed for a second before standing up. He walked into the bathroom and stripped down, taking as hot a shower as was physically possible. He didn't feel it burning his skin but he knew it was.

When he stepped out he put the plug in the bath and let it fill while he got dressed. He took his soiled clothes and took them to the sink. He rinsed them out for a bit before he dunked them into the bath and scrubbed them properly. It was a while before he was satisfied his clothes were clean and took them back to the bedroom. He cast drying and cleaning charms on them and folded them up, putting them into his bag. He hugged his knees to his chest and looked at Hedwig who had settled on the end of the bed. He sighed and got a damp cloth to clean her feathers.

Once they were both clean he pulled out the copies of the papers he got this morning as well as the copy of the evening prophet. As he read through them he realised he had made front page news on all of them. Even the Quibbler which seemed to be mostly conspiracy theories. All of them were about him healing the goblin king and earning the loyalty of the entire goblin nation.

Harry sighed and looked over the article in the daily prophet. There was a large picture of him in the entrance of Gringotts on the front page. With the headline and the same picture on the next page with the whole story.

_**MYSTERIOUS BOY EARNS LOYALTY OF THE ENTIRE GOBLIN NATION**_

_**Unknown boy-turned-lord saves the life of the goblin king.**_

It went on about his amazing healing powers. Calling him the next coming of Merlin, since he was able to use magic inside the goblin city where it was impossible for a wizard to use magic.

Harry folded the paper back up and stuffed in with the others in his bag. He took a deep, shuddering breath and rubbed at his eyes. If he had all that power then why was unable to save a little boy? Why couldn't he save him?

Why was he so weak?

He sat on top of the roof for a few hours before sighing. He needed to walk. He wondered the alleys for a while before dawn. He went back to his room and meditated for a while.

He read the morning issues of the papers that arrived and then headed out into the alleys. He had a few more things to buy before shutting himself up in his room for the rest of the summer. He kept a mask in place as we wondered the alley, smiling and nodding at everyone who greeted him. At least know he understood the whispers yesterday.

He bought a few more books as well as a book bag for school, charmed so only he could take anything out of it as well as feather light and bottomless. The stationary in the wizarding world was atrocious though. As soon as he had what he needed from the wizarding world he slipped into muggle London, breathing a sigh of relief to be away from the stares.

He had been trying so hard to keep his power a secret and now it was out. Thank Martel they didn't know he was also Harry Potter.

He walked down the street and absently noticed a couple making their way across the street. The squealing of tires of the road caught everyone's attention. Harry dashed forwards and pushed the couple in the back, knocking them forward several feet. He then leapt into the air and stepped onto the bonnet on the car that sped around the corner. He stepped onto the roof and landed lightly on his feet behind it. A moment later had him leaping into the air and doing some kind of spinning back flip manoeuvre like the ones that Sheena and Kratos did in the OVA to avoid being run over by a police car.

He landed behind the police car as both that one, the police car behind it and the car they were chasing screeched to a halt. Harry had to jump back a few feet to avoid being hit by the second police car. Four cops jumped out the two cars as well as both of the men from the other one. One ran away while the other ran towards Harry. Three of the cops chased after the one who ran when the other cop and the driver of the car came up to Harry. Harry smirked as both of them began asking him if he was alright.

Harry held a hand up to stave off the questions. "I'm alright. I'm not injured at all. I'm fine. It's them you should be worried about." Harry walked over to the couple. "Are you both alright?"

They nodded shakily. The man coughed, half from nerves and half to clear his throat. "You... you just saved our lives..." he looked at the lady's stomach. "All our lives..." he looked at Harry. "Thank you. What's your name?"

"Harry Irving."

The lady blinked and rubbed her stomach. "Harry..." she whispered. Tears sprang into her eyes and she pulled Harry into a fierce hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you!"

Harry blushed and gently manoeuvred his face away from the woman's ample cleavage. "You are welcome."

The man driving the first car bit his lip and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. I would never. I didn't mean to put you in danger like that. I'm sorry." He didn't even resist as the officer cuffed him. The officer led the driver into the back or his car. He insisted Harry and the couple sit and wait as he radioed for an ambulance. A few moments later his companion showed up with the other guy from the car and shoved him in the back of theirs.

While they waited the officer talked to them. It turned out he was participating in a show called police interceptors. Real stories of police officers driving around and catching criminals driving on the roads. They had cameras on the front of the cars so the whole thing was caught on video. The three other cops showed up after a few minutes with the other man from the car and shoved him in the back of the other police car since he was thrashing around and causing problems.

One of the officers noticed a CCTV camera on the corner of a building pointing in their direction and went to speak to the owners.

Not long after that an ambulance arrived and the paramedics looked Harry and the couple over. They took the couple back with them to the hospital to treat them for shock but Harry insisted he was fine and waved them off. He then casually walked down the street to carry on with his shopping. He bought enough stationary to last him the year and went back to The Leaky Cauldron.

He then proceeded to shut himself into his room and read. Hedwig occasionally looked up from her perch but otherwise was happy to sleep the day away. Harry soon got bored reading the chapters. He got out a pencil and some paper and started writing. It had been a long time since he had written anything as he had been pulled out of school so early. He got bored of this quickly as well so he pulled out a quill and attempted to figure out how to use one of those.

A few seconds had him putting it away and resolving to buy a book to teach him how to use the stupid thing.

Hedwig snapped her head up and clicked her beak, sending him her feelings and pictures with a few sparse words in between to convey what she was saying. '_ENOUGH! You are being ridiculous! Just move on already! Yes. You couldn't save him but you didn't know the boy. Just promise yourself to do better and be done with it! Stop moping about for someone you didn't know!'_

Harry stared at Hedwig before he sighed. She had a point. He was being stupid. He closed his eyes and mediated for a while. Getting hung up on this would not help him in the slightest. If he kept on thinking about it he would never be able to do anything. He meditated for a few hours just sorting out his head. So much had happened in the past few days, he needed to sort his head out.

A few hours later he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He felt much calmer now. He smiled and looked over at Hedwig. "Thank you, Hedwig."

The owl clicked her beak again and puffed herself up, looking very proud of herself while sending Harry a sense of '_of course I was right, I'm a woman and you are just a stupid boy._' Harry rolled his eyes and picked up a book. He felt much more settled now.

He stood up. "I'm going to buy a book on how to use a quill, want to come or are you going to stay here?"

Hedwig responded by tucking her head under her arm.

Harry rolled his eyes and went out into the alley. It didn't take him long to find the stationary store he had bought his supplies in and easily found a book on how to use a quill along with a book on how to write essays that he thought might be useful. He had dropped out of school years ago so he had no idea how he was supposed to put together an essay.

As he was walking he spotted the ice cream parlour. He blinked and debated for a moment before walking over. He had never had an ice cream before and he had the money for it so why not? He looked over the menu for a while before deciding to just get a vanilla. He could try out the other flavours some other time but for his first time, he wanted something tame.

He bought one easily and sat at a table outside, watching the crowd.

He spotted a young girl about his age coming over with her two people who could only be her parents and an elderly lady in green robes. Since the girl and her parents weren't wearing robes Harry had to assume that they were non-mages and the girl was a first generation.

He was trying to avoid the term 'muggle' and 'muggle-born' since they sounded kind of racist to him.

They walked into the store and Harry looked around the crowd again. A lot of people were trying to make it obvious they had a lot of money. These seemed to be the people who went into the more expensive shops and other people gave them a bit more room in the alley. It was generally a lot busier than the last few days as today was Saturday.

Harry smirked when he saw a boy, around eighteen, run past a tall, aristocratic blond man and pick-pocket him on the way past.

His attention was then drawn to the table next to him as the four people he had seen entre the parlour just now came back out, each with ice cream, and sat at the table next to his. Unfortunately, there weren't enough seats.

The girl put her Sunday on the table and turned to him. "Sorry, can we borrow this?" she pointed to one of the empty chairs at Harry's table."

Harry smiled. "Of course, go ahead. I'm not waiting on anyone."

She grinned. "Thank you. I'm Hermione by the way, Hermione Granger."

Harry smiled. "Harry Irving." The elderly woman glanced at his forehead and seemed to be looking for something. He wondered what. The only thing on his head had been that old scar but that healed years ago.

Hermione's eye widened. "Oh! I read about you in the paper yesterday! I heard all about how you healed the goblin king. You must be really powerful. What kind of spell did you use? Did it take you long to learn? Are you a pureblood or a Muggleborn? I'm Muggleborn. This is all so exciting. Have you ever done any accidental magic? I have. I once made a whole load of books fly across a room and another time I changed the colour of a dress my Nan bought me that I didn't like the colour of. I never knew anything like that was possible though. I had no idea I was a witch. So, who are you here with? Are you here with anyone? I'm here with professor McGonagall. She's the transfiguration professor and the head of Gryffindor house. It's the best house in Hogwarts don't you know. The current headmaster of Hogwarts was in Gryffindor."

Harry held a hand up. "Do not forget to breathe, Miss Granger. We would not want you passing out." Hermione flushed and took a few breaths. Harry chuckled.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited! Oh, have you bought any of your school things yet? I've already bought most of my school supplies as well as a lot of other books. It all sounds so interesting! What's your favourite subject so far? I like charms and transfiguration best but you never really know until you really get there. They both seem really complicated. I can't wait to try them. This is all just so exiting! Did you know Muggleborns aren't allowed to do magic at home? The purebloods can since they ministry can't detect it in their homes. That's kind of unfair don't you think? They also grow up with magic so they've known about it longer and they know more than Muggleborns do before we've even started school. I'm determined to learn as much as I can."

Harry laughed. "By the Sylph, girl, _breathe_!" Hermione blushed and tried to catch her breath. Harry smirked. "Sweat Martel, you have some impressive lungs. To do you ever stop to breathe when you talk? It's rather impressive. You are very excited aren't you?"

Hermione blushed and sank into the chair, picking up her ice cream dejectedly. "Yes. I'm sorry. You must think I'm a know-it-all."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Yes, but that's okay. The trick is, to _not_ point out that you're smarter than everybody else. Know your stuff but don't shove it in everyone else's faces. People don't react well to that. To answer your original questions, I'm a half-blood and proud of it. Yes, I have done accidental magic before, I teleported onto a roof once. I'm not here with anyone. I have bought all of my school supplies. I have read all the school books and I think that the practical subjects would be more in my interest. No, I didn't know first-generations aren't allowed to do magic at home, thank you for letting me know and yes, I think that is very unfair."

Hermione gave him a lopsided grin. "Now I see what people mean when they say I go on a bit."

Harry nodded. "Conversations are hard. I usually don't have anyone to converse with, having no one who wishes to speak with me. This is the longest conversation I've had with anyone."

She tilted her head to one side. "Not even at school?"

Harry smiled at her. "My cousin made sure none of the kids in school went near me. At least when we get to Hogwarts I will not have to worry about that. I hope I can make friends but I've never had any before so I do not really know how to act."

Hermione looked surprised. "You're a first year?"

Harry nodded and laced his hands behind his head. "Yes. I suppose it is surprising. A lot of people think I'm older." Hermione looked at his arms and blushed. What was it with women and blushing around him? Seriously.

Hermione smiled. "This is my mum Emma and my dad Dan, there both dentists. This is professor McGonagall. She's the transfiguration professor, the head of Gryffindor house and deputy headmistress of Hogwarts."

_Didn't she say Gryffindor was the best house? This lady is incredibly bias and this girl hasn't noticed at all. _Harry smiled charmingly at them. "It is lovely to meet you all." He stood and bowed slightly. He smiled at Mrs Granger. "I can certainly see where Hermione gets her good looks." he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

Harry liked talking and behaving like Regal. He was barely ever allowed to talk at the Dursleys so he liked to be so well spoken that when he did talk, people listened. Dudley was rude and never spoke proper English. Harry wanted to be the exact opposite so he took after Regal in that regard. He even read both a huge hardback Oxford English Dictionary and a large Thesaurus in the many evenings spent locked in the cupboard.

He got bored a lot.

Mr Granger laughed. "Careful son, that's my wife you're flirting with."

Mrs Granger playfully swatted him on the arm. "Dan." she turned and smiled at Harry. "It's nice to see such a gentleman, and so young. You said you're a first year this year?"

Harry nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Dan smiled. "Well maybe you and Hermione can be friends?" There was something in his voice. A subtle threat. Harry got the feeling he should be wary.

Harry smiled. "I am sure Hermione and I will get along well." Not a yes, not a no. He wasn't going to promise to be friends with someone he just met. He learned that lesson from Mithos. He glanced up at a flash of white and held his arm out. Hedwig landed on his arm and hopped to his shoulder. Harry smiled and ran his fingers through her feathers. "This is my Familiar, Hedwig." He mentally introduced everyone to her in her mind.

Hedwig hooted and held one wing out in an imitation of a wave.

Hermione cooed and reached a finger out to stroke her. "She's gorgeous!"

Hedwig puffed up happily. Harry rolled his eyes at her.

He spent a good half hour sitting outside the ice cream parlour chatting with the Grangers and professor McGonagall. He explained the difference between a familiar and a pet to Hermione who immediately wanted to look through the pet shops to see if any were her familiar. Professor McGonagall explained a bit about the subjects and the houses. She was much fairer than Hagrid in her explanations but still leaned heavily towards her own house and subject.

Eventually they parted ways and Harry went to Gringotts, Hedwig flying off to sleep some more. He had just realised that he and Hookfang hadn't finished going over his accounts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Arawn D. Draven**: '_Isn't he going to have trouble controlling his magic with a wand, since he is used to using it without a focus__?'_

This will come up in chapter 6 briefly and a more full explanation in chapter 7 or 8, depending on how long the court scene takes.

**Thracer**: while I agree it is a quick see-saw between saving the goblin king, not being able to save Terry and then saving the couple, Harry is a healer by nature, he has a more severe 'saving people thing' than in the books but without the hero complex. The reason he was unable to save Terry will be in chapter 6.

**Ddragon21**: yes Luna will be in Hogwarts for Harry's first year but I'm not paring Harry off with anyone until he's _at least_ fourteen.

* * *

As he walked into the bank the guards bowed to him, much to the confusion of the few who hadn't seen the news articles. He made his way to Hookfang's office and knocked. After a moment he was called in and opened the door. "Good afternoon Hookfang. I hope I'm not interrupting?"

Hookfang shook his head. "No, no. Not at all. I was just abbreviating your medical scan results to send to St Mungo's. What can I do for you?"

Harry sat in the chair opposite the desk. "We hadn't finished going over my accounts. I can wait until you're finished though."

Hookfang shook his head. "That's alright." He rummaged around behind the desk for a moment before pulling Harry's account books out. He walked over to the other side of the room and tapped the wall. Another desk popped out of nowhere. "You can sit here and study these books while I finish up. I can go over them better with you if you have already read them through."

Harry nodded and pulled his chair over. He sat down and read through the books for a while until Hookfang had finished abbreviating his medical scan results. He was surprised by how much he had. It was a lot more than he was expecting, even having briefly gone over it with Hookfang once before.

Eventually Hookfang finished with the scan and put it into the box on the corner of his desk. He tapped it and the box glowed for a moment. He then checked inside and put the box under his desk. "Now then, Lord Irving."

Harry smiled and came over. The two of them spent the rest of the day going over Harry's accounts and what he had. They took a trip down to the vaults so Harry could see the items too. He spent a good few minutes staring at a portrait of his parents with him as a baby before he was able to tear his eyes away. He had to take a few deep breaths to compose himself before he was able to carry on.

When they had finished they went back up to Hookfang's office. "Now, Lord Irving, on Tuesday you will get your new swords from the king. We need to go over a few things so you can avoid insulting him unintentionally."

Harry nodded and the two of them spent a few hours going over some traditions and manners. Hookfang gave Harry a few books on pure-blood etiquette and traditions he would be required to know, being the heir to a pure-blood family.

It was very boring.

Just as Harry was about to leave Hookfang stopped him. "Lord Irving, Madam Bones has contacted me. She wishes you to go to the ministry tomorrow to give a statement on your scans. Just formality really, she has enough evidence to put them away forever, if not the death penalty." He rummaged in his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment. "She will be meeting you in the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow morning at about eight. This is a few of the questions she will be asking you."

Harry nodded and took the parchment. "Thanks for the heads up."

Hookfang nodded and then looked at the scrolls sitting on his desk. "There is something else..."

Harry tilted his head and waited patiently.

Hookfang shook his head and took a deep breath. "These are your parent's wills." He pointed to the scrolls on the desk.

Harry stiffened and stared wide eyed at the scrolls on the desk. For the past ten years his so called family had been telling him his parents were drunks who died in a car crash and the only reason they got married was because his mum got knocked up so they had to. He knew this wasn't true for years but he didn't know the truth until recently. Even now, while he has no emotional attachment to them both... they were still his parents.

They birthed him. They gave him life and from what he could tell they both loved him dearly.

He took a shuddering breath and shook his head. "Can I see?" His voice came out smaller than he wanted it to. Hookfang nodded and he slowly opened the first will. It was his father's.

_**I, James Charlus Potter, being of sound body and mind do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. All previous wills are hereby dealt null and void.**_

_**To my best friend Sirius Orion Black. You were my brother in all but blood. I leave you the portrait of you, me, Remus, Lily and baby Harry that you have always admired. I leave the orders to find a nice girl, learn how to be monogamous, get married and give my son some cousins to play with and protect. I also leave you five hundred Galleons. Not that you need them. And spoil Harry for me, Merlin knows Lily won't.**_

_**To my best friend Remus John Lupin. I leave you one thousand galleons and that collage in Florida and the cottage in Ireland. I leave you the photo album of all of us in our animagus forms, my journal of were-wolves and instructions to keep Sirius in line. You were always the smart and responsible one. I know you won't let me down, Remy. Find your mate, settle down and have some cubs.**_

_**To Severus Snape, I leave you with my apologies for everything I have ever done to you. I know you might never forgive me but it needs to be said. I leave you the black, leather-bound diary I have left in my vault for you, it has a full explanation inside. I also leave you with my collection of records and my record player. Lily told me you like music.**_

_**To my dear friend Frank Longbottom, I leave the journals my father wrote while raising me. I think you will find them useful, I know I did. I also leave you that sword and dagger of mine that you always drooled over.**_

_**To Alice I leave you my love, those flower ornaments you kept admiring, the creeping vine candle holders, the wolf bookends and my collection of books on earth magic. Not that you haven't already memorised them word for word. I wish we had gotten to know each other better in all the years we spent together.**_

_**To Amelia Bones, I leave several journals and documents I have left with Hookfang. I know you will do what you need too with them. You won't let me down.**_

_**To my dear friend and our secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, I leave you that book you were always reading when you came over, your favourite chair and that plushy cat toy you bought for Harry which he never played with by you always seemed to end up holding, on the stipulation that you did not sell us out to our enemies. If you did sell us out then I hope you rot in hell.**_

_**I the event of my death only, I leave everything else to my lovely wife Lily, however, in the event of Lily's death along with mine I leave everything not mentioned above to our son, Harry James Potter. I love you so much Harry. Never doubt that. The happiest day of my life was the day you were born (minus the death threats from your mother a few minutes before). Stay strong. Be Brave. Never let go of your friends and always stand up for what you believe in. I know you will grow to be a great man, Harry. No matter what you do with yourself.**_

_**I also leave instructions that, should Lily and I both be dead, Harry be immediately emancipated on his eleventh birthday. I ask that you read my journals, the ones in the box marked as such. There is a lot of information in them that I want you to know. Hookfang will make sure you get them.**_

_**I leave custody of Harry to either his godfather, Sirius Black, or whomever Lily decides as she is a better judge of character than me and I have been told I suck at being responsible.**_

_**Thus ends my last will and testament, So I Say So Mote It Be.**_

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was several minutes before he was able to gather the strength to open his mother's will.

_**I, Lily Rose Potter nee Evans, Being of sound body and mind do hereby declare this to be my last will and testament. All previous wills are hereby dealt null and void.**_

_**I leave to Severus Snape, a black trunk with silver detail and fastenings on marked with 'S.S' along with its contents. I am sorry, Sev. You were my brother. I should never have left you like that. There is a diary in the trunk that explains everything. I hope one day you can forgive me.**_

_**To my best friend Alice Longbottom nee Smith, I leave instructions to be a good godmother to Harry. I also leave to you that winter cloak of mine you always admired, the trunk with the gold clasp and 'A.L' on the front along with the contents of it, the poetry book you always read when you came by, the picture of the two of us at that winter ball and my mother's and my journals of motherhood. Add your own to the collection and Hand them down to your own daughter/daughter-in-law some day. They have been a real help.**_

_**To Frank Longbottom, I leave you this edict, I know you will be a good father frank, have faith in yourself. I also leave you the Gryffindor Family Battle Armour. I know you love being an Auror and I want you to be safe and I know James will forget about the armour in his will.**_

_**To my godson Neville I leave you the green and brown trunk with the vine carvings on it as well as the contents of that. Enjoy, I know you will be just like your mother. I am sorry I couldn't be a better godmother to you but I know you will grow into a fine young man. And remember, Courage is the magic that turns dreams into reality.**_

_**To Sirius Black I leave you the black trunk with 'S.B' inscribed on the lid and all of its contents, my erotic book collection, that fantasy dragon novel you like so much but don't want James to know you read it and my eternal love. You have been the best brother-in-law a girl can ever hope for.**_

_**To Remus Lupin I leave the brown trunk marked 'R.L' and the contents within as well as my recipes for the improved wolfsbane potion, my research notes for the cure, my cookbooks, the painting of your wolf I had done and those three books you loved so much. I know you will keep Sirius in line for me. Try to help James and Sirius raise Harry. He needs a responsible figure in his life and Merlin knows James and Sirius can't do it.**_

_**To Amelia Bones I leave a wooden box I have left with Hookfang. You will find everything you need in there.**_

_**In the event of my death only, I leave everything else to my husband James, however in the event of his Death I leave everything not mentioned above to my son Harry.**_

_**I also leave to Harry the large red trunk with white details and 'H.P' inscribed on it along with its contents. It has been blood bonded to you so you will need to prick your finger in the latch to open it. I love you so much Baby. You are the most important person in my life. I love you so much. You be good, Harry. Always do your best and never give up. I know you will get anywhere you want in life, if you try hard enough. And remember, if you believe something is impossible, it will **_**be**_** impossible, but if you believe there is a way, the world will offer up its powers to you. You can do anything if your will is strong enough.**_

_**Should both me and my husband be killed I leave the care of my son, until he turns eleven and is emancipated, to the following people in the following order;**_

_**Steve Mansnoozy**_

_**Alice and Frank Longbottom**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Sirius Black**_

_**Remus Lupin**_

_**Augusta Longbottom**_

_**Amelia Bones**_

_**Poppy Pomfrey**_

_**Pomona Sprout**_

_**Filius Flitwick**_

_**Megan Magarey**_

_**Under no circumstances is he to go to my sister and her husband.**_

_**Thus Ends My Last Will And Testament. So I Say So Mote It Be.**_

Harry sat in shock for a few minutes before he took a deep breath. "Can you contact the other people mentioned?"

Hookfang nodded and took the wills off of him. He read them through and frowned. "That's strange..."

Harry blinked slowly, still trying to process what he had read. "What?"

"Both your parents mentioned leaving me things but I have no memory of it... I will look into this. For now, I'll get those items you parents mentioned for you."

Harry nodded slowly and sat in the chair in silence for a few minutes, trying to sort out his head. Hookfang came back into the room and placed a trunk and a box in front of him. Harry looked them over and took a shuddering breath. He would look through them later. He thanked Hookfang and put the trunk and box in his bag before leaving to let the poor goblin get some sleep.

He went back to the Leaky Cauldron. He fed Hedwig and settled down on the bed. He spent a while reading the journals. He found that while two of his dad's appeared to have been written as he was growing up, the rest were as an adult, a complete summery of his life. His mother's was different. Half of them were as she was growing up since she kept very good records while the other half was as an adult. There were also a number of folders with bits and pieces of information that may or may not be useful.

Harry read the diaries of his parents growing up at the same time, covering each year at a time.

He finished reading about their sorting and put the books on the bedside table. He sat back against the headboard and sighed heavily. He looked at the time and realised it was about dawn. He looked at Hedwig as she flew in through the window. She settled next to him and nudged his hand. He stroked her head and felt her think to him. "_Are you alright?_"

He sighed and nodded. "It's a lot to take in, you know?" he glanced back at the books. "So... my mum lived a few streets down from a boy named Severus Snape, his mum was a pureblood but his dad was a civilian. My mum's parents, the Evan's, tried to adopt Severus numerous times because his dad was an alcoholic wife beater and child abuser who hated magic with a passion. They never could because the ministry of magic won't let a civilian adopt a magical child, even if they have a magical child themselves."

Hedwig nodded her head to show her understanding and gestured him to continue.

"Severus was the one who told my mum she was a witch. They were best friends and practically siblings growing up. My mum even had a half brother, Steve Mansnoozy, when one of my granddad's friends found out he was infertile from a sickness as a kid but he and his wife really wanted kids so he agreed to be a sperm donor."

Hedwig looked interested and motioned him to carry on.

"The three of them got on great but my Uncle was a civilian so he ended up drifting away from them a bit. The day before their first year at Hogwarts, Severus' dad beat his mum to death and nearly did the same to Severus but he managed to get away before he could get hurt. He went to my mum and stayed there for the night before going with them to the station."

Hedwig nuzzled Harry's hand and hooted softly.

Harry sighed. "My dad's dad had been hit with a nasty hex when he was in school so his sperm count was low. My grandmother was from a 'dark' pureblood family so her fertility was low anyway. They had my dad really late in life and spoiled him rotten. He met his best friend Sirius at one of those parties the purebloods like to throw so much. They became best friends. They spent so much time hating the other purebloods that they started thinking that no one was as good as them."

Hedwig hooted and snapped her beak.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I can kind of see where they were coming from. It was how Sirius survived his family. They were really into 'dark magic and evilness' to use his words. They were always pressuring him into following them even though he didn't want to. He had to convince himself that he was better than them or he would start to think that there was something wrong with him, not them. As for my dad, he was raised as if he could do no wrong, that he was Merlin incarnate."

Hedwig huffed and shook her head.

Harry nodded. "Anyway, when my mum and Severus got onto the train they shut themselves in a compartment and Severus had an emotional breakdown, crying and grieving for his mom. My dad and Sirius had seen them on the platform and my dad had thought mum was really pretty. She was, going by the pictures in mum's diaries. They eventually found her and Severus and started bullying him about crying. Calling him a big baby, not even off the station yet and already crying for mommy. Course that made him angry and sad at the same time. Mum defended him and dad was a bully, telling her that she would be better off with friends like him instead of, and I quote, 'Snivilus over there.'"

Hedwig huffed and shook her head again.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, mom and Severus were really sad they were in different houses. Mum wrote in one of the diaries she wrote as an adult that she often wished she and Severus had been in Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Dad was glad that mum was in Gryffindor with him and spent the whole feast talking to her and trying to convince her to be his friend or girlfriend."

Hedwig hopped up onto Harry's lap and he stroked her chest. "I wish they didn't die but there's nothing I can do about it..." he tipped his head back. "This is way too complicated... so much has happened in such a short space of time..."

Hedwig nuzzled his chin. "_Don't worry, little one. We'll get through this._"

Harry sighed. "I know. Why don't you get some sleep? You must be tired, me keeping you awake at all hours."

Hedwig hooted and nipped at his fingers, flying off to sleep on her perch.

Harry looked at the clock and noticed he still had a few hours before his meeting with Madam Bones so he sat back and meditated for a while.

Shortly before eight he went downstairs and asked Tom if anyone had been looking for him. The bartender replied in the negative so Harry sat in a booth. A short while later a lady with a monocle poked her head around the corner of the booth. Honest to Martel, she was wearing a _monocle_. "Harry Irving?"

Harry nodded and indicated for her to sit down. "Welcome. I take it you are Madam Bones?"

She nodded. "Yes. I'm here about the files your account manager sent to me. I've looked them over and I want to press charges against Dumbledore for what he did. Even placing you there was against the law. A bill Dumbledore himself put through. We cannot put a magical child into the care of a muggle. That he did so is a serious offence on its own, without the rest of the charges."

Harry nodded. "That would be great, but I know nothing about the court system. I wouldn't know where to begin."

Madam Bones smiled at him. She talked him through the process and what he should be expecting. She then took him to the ministry to fill out a statement and file a formal charge against the Dursleys and Dumbledore. Due to the number of cases going at the moment they wouldn't be able to do it until Wednesday. (Also, the people in the court were lazy and didn't start work until noon and only did a few cases a day.)

Harry went back to the Leaky Cauldron, having nothing left to do at the ministry and settled back in his room.

Harry tipped his head back into the wall and meditated for a while, until he felt calm enough to carry on. He practiced with the quill for a while but found the thing incredibly hard to use and ended up just using the fountain pen he had bought the other day. He settled down to mediate until about noon.

He spent the afternoon reading more of his parent's journals. The years leading up to their first years at Hogwarts went by a lot quicker than their first year since very little of interest happened. His mom went into much more detail than his dad did so hers always took longer to read anyway.

He got halfway through their first year by the time Hedwig woke up. He couldn't believe how much of an ass his dad was. Whenever Hagrid mentioned him he talked about the man like he was some kind of hero. Like he was Lloyd or something.

He shook his head and watched Hedwig stretch her wings and ruffle her feathers. She sent him a quick image of a mouse and flew out the window, obviously going to get breakfast.

Harry put the books away and meditated for a while, keeping half an eye on Hedwig. He thought about everything he had read. Reading about his parents like this was strange. It was made easier if he didn't think of them as his parents. He didn't feel for them like he thought one would for a parent. He had no memories of them, why would he look to them as parents?

He felt a mental prod from Hedwig and looked to where she was sitting on the roof of the building opposite his window.

"_Hedwig?_"

"_Fly with me_?"

Harry smiled and slipped out the window. He flew up the where the snowy owl was circling the building. They flew into the clouds and soared together for a while, simply enjoying the wind in their feathers and being together. They had to fly back down long before sunrise so Harry could sneak back into his window without being noticed.

Hedwig settled down on her perch and tucked her head under her wing, getting a few hours of sleep before Harry undoubtedly woke her for some reason.

Harry chuckled quietly and pulled out the etiquette books. He needed to memorise these. Most of them he already knew, some of it was just polite behaviour, but other things he didn't know.

Harry finished the books and sighed. It was now late Monday evening and he was bored. He didn't really want to keep reading, he had spent all of yesterday and today inside and he wanted to get out and do something. He couldn't just go out and practice his magic, he didn't want anyone to know he could do what he could do magic like that. The spells he knew were destructive and dangerous. If they fell into the wrong hands...

Harry stood up and decided to explore the alleys again. The night life was interesting. As he walked around he looked at all the different types of people around. The mana was so different between some but so similar in others. That is definitely a vampire. Could he _be_ anymore stereotypical? His mana was so different to a human's. Looking at another, he seemed to be a werewolf judging by his looks. His mana was very similar to a human's but seemed to be the complete opposite to a vampire.

That is a banshee. Those are hags. Is that a half vampire? How interesting.

Harry glanced to the alley at his side when he felt a presence there make a move towards him. It stopped when he looked and backed away. Harry tilted his head, he could smell blood. "Are you alright?"

The man, for it was a man, let out a deep chuckle. "What do you care?"

Harry smiled gently at the darkness. "I'm a healer. Healing is in my nature. _Are_ you alright?" The figure stepped forwards out of the darkest of the shadows. Harry was only able to see him because of his enhanced eyesight. "That looks bad." He pointed to the gash on his arm.

The man looked down. "Yeah. Got into a fight with some Aurors. They took offence to me being in the same pub as them. Slashed my arm."

Harry stepped over and gently took the man's arm, looking at the wound. It was pretty deep but nothing he hadn't healed before. He pulled out his staff. "Hold still." A quick spell had the wound sealed shut. Harry glared at his staff. "So _now_ you decide to work." He muttered. He turned back to the man. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you? You're not human."

The man let out a deep laugh. "I'm a vampire." He said it like it was some kind of threat.

It had no effect on Harry. "Really? I thought so, based on your magic, though I couldn't be certain. You're the first I've met."

The man blinked at Harry in shock for a few moments. "You're not scared?" Harry shook his head. "Not even a bit?" Harry shook his head again. The man approached him slowly, backing him up against the wall of the alley. "I could kill you right now, drain you completely of blood. Aren't you the slightest bit scared?"

Harry shook his head. "No." the man recoiled in shock, leaning back against the wall behind him. "I know what you're capable off. I've read about vampires but I know that the most accurate information comes from the source itself. I don't believe that all vampires are evil, blood sucking demons." He looked at the cut in the man's shirt. "You've lost a lot of blood. Will you need to feed soon?"

The man nodded slowly. "Yeah." he stared at Harry. "You're not going to make an excuse and leave are you?"

Harry shook his head and leant more casually against the wall behind him. "Forgive a researcher's curiosity. What is feeding like, for both you and the... shall we say donor?"

The vampire laughed. "I like you kid. The name's Oliver, by the way. So, you interested in vampires? Alright." The two of them spoke for a while, Oliver told Harry about vampires. Things that aren't found in books. He was a good man, just... dead. After Harry was satisfied he wouldn't become a vampire just by Oliver feeding from him he held his arm out and let the man feed from him.

When Oliver closed the gap he drew back suddenly, nearly hitting his head on the wall behind him. "Sorry, kid. You've got too much Light Magic in your blood. I can't feed off ya without burning."

Harry tilted his head and thought for a moment. He couldn't think of anything that would have stored up enough light mana inside him to stop a vampire from feeding off of him... except... his eyes widened. His wings. When he got his wings it must have set his elemental affinity to Light. He shook his head. "Sorry. I know what that is." He shrugged. "At least now I know I never have to worry about any vampires trying to kill me."

Oliver laughed. "You're a unique kid, you know that?"

Harry grinned back.

Oliver stretched. "As much as I like hanging out with you, I really do need to feed. I'll see ya around, kid."

Harry nodded. "I am sure you will." Oliver disappeared into the shadows and Harry walked out of the alley and continued walking around. He browsed a few stores but didn't buy anything. He spoke to a few people about different things and in one night learned more from the people society has shunned as 'Dark Creatures' than he had learned from all the books he had bought. When the sun peaked up over the horizon, even though it couldn't be seen over the buildings, most of the inhabitants of the alley disappeared.

Harry went back to his room and quickly went back over the etiquette books before standing up. "Alright Hedwig. This is it. We're going to meet the goblin king, get our swords and create an alliance with the goblin nation." He glanced at Hedwig who flew onto his shoulder. "Ready?" she nodded. "Then let's do this."

He went downstairs and spoke to Tom. He paid for his room and went out into the alley. He walked with purpose down to alley to Gringotts. He nodded to the guards on the way past and went straight down to Hookfang's office.

He took a deep breath and entered. Hookfang was sitting at his desk. He looked up when Harry entered. "Ah, Lord Irving. You're here. Good. Now, did you go over the books I gave you?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I think I've got it."

Hookfang nodded. "Alright. A quick pop quiz then." They spent a few moments going over the correct procedures and what Harry should and shouldn't say before Hookfang nodded. "Alright. You're ready. I will let the guards know."

He sent a quick message across some strange device on his desk. Harry sat impatiently in the chair opposite the desk, Hedwig settled on the back of it.

He stood and took a deep breath when the door opened.

The moment of truth.

* * *

I have written chapter 6 and that will be up in two weeks but I'm having trouble with chapter 7. Most of the problem is that I have recently been going through some big changes in my life and my mum is hounding me about my homework for a course at college that i don't want to be on.

anyway, next chapter in two weeks and the next chapter of The Art of Belonging, Centaur in Symphonia and Not what it Seems up next week. poll is still up on my page, vote for your favorite. check out my facebook too. I post regular updates about my stories and can answer questions easier there.

see ya!


End file.
